Passé et futur douloureux
by Psycopathe
Summary: Pourquoi je les entends se disputer tous les soirs... pourquoi je ne les entends plus tous les soirs... pourquoi suis-je né en tant que Kuchiki... Pov Byakuya et autres. UkiBya Première fic de Bleach, alors j'accepte commentaires de toutes sorte
1. Chapter 1

Passé et futur douloureux

Auteur: Psycopathe

Résumé: Pourquoi je les entends se disputer tous les soirs... pourquoi je ne les entends plus tous les soirs... pourquoi suis-je né en tant que Kuchiki...

Pairing: Ukitake/Byakuya, en douceur.

Note: Cette fic commence quand Byakuya n'était qu'un jeune garçon de sept ans.

* * *

Je n'arrête pas de fixer le mur devant moi. Je serre encore plus mes jambes contre mon torse et enfoui ma tête. Je n'en peux plus. Dès qu'il y a un problème, il faut toujours que ça se passe de cette manière. Seul, dans ma chambre obscure un peu éclaircie par quelques rayons de Lune qui traversent la pièce. Mais la Lune ne veut pas me voir. Elle préfère que je reste dans l'obscurité, dans la seule pièce où je peux soi-disant avoir un havre de paix et d'abondance, seul au milieu du lit. Elle ne veut pas me voir car elle sait que je ne veux pas moi aussi qu'elle me regarde. Chaque nouvelle nuit, chaque fois, à la même heure, au même moment, je pleure. Je vide mon corps de toute trace d'eau. Mes larmes ne cessent jamais de traverser mes yeux car je ne peux les retenir malgré moi. _Un noble ne doit montrer aucune trace d'émotion sur le visage_. C'est ce que dit mon père. Tous les jours, il ne cessent de me répéter, de réitérer cette phrase devant moi, m'obligeant quelques fois à le regarder dans les yeux pour que je comprenne mieux. Mais mes sentiments sont trop fort. J'entends ma mère qui raisonne amicalement mon père.

-Mais enfin, c'est un enfant! Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme si il est déjà chef du clan Kuchiki!!

Et mon père de répondre amicalement à son tour.

-Il doit apprendre dès son plus jeune âge s'il veut devenir chef de clan quand il sera adulte.

-C'est bien ça le problème! Est-ce qu'il VEUT le devenir?!

Elle a crier. Leur chambre est juste à côté de la mienne donc je peux tout entendre. Mais eux ne le savent pas. Mon père reste toujours aussi calme, même dans les pires situations.

-Qu'il le veuille ou non, il me succèdera. Voilà pourquoi je lui enseigne ce qu'il faut déjà qu'il sache.

-Autant lui apprendre dès qu'il était né pardi!! Il n'a que sept ans!!! Sept – ans!!

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci, ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter.

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas?! Il est trop jeune! Qui plus est, non seulement tu l'enseigne comme tu le dis, mais tu ose lever la main sur lui!!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus en parler.

-Et pourtant je vais le faire!! Tout ça parce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qu'un adulte dans sa vie!

Je me souviens aussi de ce jour-là. Il y a deux semaines ma mère et ma nourrice, Tsukiyo Takara, m'ont emmené faire une promenade en dehors du manoir Kuchiki, dans le Rukongai, je crois. Je les avait suivi sans rien dire. Elles s'étaient arrêtées devant un des magasins du Rukongai. Et, curieux comme je l'étais, je m'étais éclipsé un moment. J'avais envie de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Il y avait des personnes qui me disaient bonjour. Cela m'avait fait très plaisir mais avec le Kuchiki-sama... Je ne voulais pas être traiter de la sorte devant eux, surtout que j'avais vu leurs conditions de vie. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je m'éloignais de plus en plus de ma mère et de ma nourrice. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé dans un terrain désert où je voyais des enfants jouer au ballon. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec d'autres enfants auparavant. Au manoir, il n'y a que mon père, ma mère et des domestiques, donc en gros: des adultes. Je les regardait jouer. D'eux émanait un immense plaisir et une immense joie de vivre. Leurs sourires m'avaient fait chaud au coeur. J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le ballon rouler à mes pieds. L'un des enfants, un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que moi me disait:

-Eh! Tu peux renvoyer la balle s'il te plaît?!

J'avais hésité puis je m'étais penché pour attraper la sphère qui trainait par terre. Un autre enfant, une jeune fille, s'était approchée pour reprendre leur ballon et me remercier. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que je suis de la noblesse, et c'était mieux. La fille avait commencé à se présenter:

-Mon nom est Shiouin Yoruichi!! Et toi?

-...

Je n'osai pas répondre, de peur qu'ils sachent que je suis un Kuchiki. Alors je leur avait tout simplement révélé mon prénom.

-Byakuya.

-C'est tout? Ah au fait! Venez vous trois!!

Elle s'était retournée vers les trois autres qui s'étaient approchés à grand pas.

-Byakuya, je te présente Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Jushiro et Kyoraku Shunsui!

J'avais tiqué au nom de Kyoraku. C'était un noble. Un noble parmi les enfants du Rukongai? J'avais cru que la présence d'un noble les dérangerait, quitte à me faire des révérences et tout, ce dont je ne serai pas fier. Mais cela ne les avait pas déranger, bien au contraire.

-C'est comment ton nom, Byakuya? M'avait questionner le garçon aux cheveux blonds, Kisuke, je crois.

-...

-Allez, fait pas le timide! Avait insisté Yoruichi.

-Je crois qu'il sait que je suis une des familles nobles alors.

Shunsui avait parlé et à ce moment, je l'avait annoncé.

-Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki.

Cela les avait laissé sans voix. Puis Jushiro avait annoncé:

-Encore un noble? C'est super!!

Cette phrase m'avait fait un peu rougir. Elle n'avait pas été prononcé avec dédain ou avec horreur, comme je m'y attendais, mais avec le sourire. Yoruichi m'avait mis une tape dans l'épaule. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ça.

-Ben alors!! T'avais peur que l'on te rejète Bya-kun! Nous avons déjà Shun-kun avec nous, ça ne nous dérange pas d'avoir un Kuchiki!!

Je n'osais pas parler. Ils s'adressaient à moi avec tant de familiarité que je m'étais senti perdu. Puis, une toux m'avait tiré de mes pensées. Je regardais Jushiro qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux d'un blanc que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui est anormale pour un enfant de son âge.

-Jushiro? Ça va? S'était inquiété Urahara.

-Je t'avais prévenu de rester dans ton lit!! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais! Avait dit Kyoraku.

-Mais ça va! Tant que je tiens debout!! Et puis, même avec ça, j'ai encore un bon paquet d'années!

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi?

J'avais hésité de lui demander ça mais j'étais trop curieux. Yoruichi m'avait expliqué que Ukitake est atteint d'une maladie depuis sa naissance, ce qui a rendu ses cheveux blanc comme un linge. Je m'étais excusé pour ce qui lui arrive mais même avec ça, il garde le sourire. Il avait dit qu'il avait un bon paquet d'années, donc, il va pouvoir vivre sa vie.

Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir les revoir. Ma mère était venu me chercher avec Tsukiyo et nous étions rentrés au manoir après que j'eus dit au-revoir à mes nouveaux amis. Nous avons fait à peine un pas dans la demeure que mon père nous attendais impatiemment, ordonnant à ma nourrice de regagner les chambres des domestiques et m'ordonnant à mon tour d'aller dans ma chambre. J'y suis resté près de deux heures avant d'aller manger avec mes parents et de retourner dans ma chambre, encore plus malheureux car aucun des deux ne se regardaient.

Et encore, là, tout de suite, j'ai prier pour qu'ils se regardent à nouveau, ce qui se passe en ce moment-même mais pas comme je le souhaite. Je sens mes jambes s'humidifier au fur et à mesure que je verse mes larmes. Ils n'arrêteront jamais de se disputer ainsi. C'est à cause de moi, je n'aurai jamais du fréquenter ces enfants du Rukongai.

-Il a fréquenté des roturiers. Ce sont des enfants de mauvais exemple, qui jouent dans la terre et qui n'ont aucune manière, dit mon père. Je lui avait bien dit de ne pas sortir de ce manoir et il a désobéi! Il a eu droit à sa punition.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurai pas, c'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir! Et puis, il a le droit de connaître l'extérieur au lieu de rester coincer entre quatre murs et de se faire des amis de son âge!! L'as-tu déjà vu heureux ici? L'as-tu vu sourire ici?? L'as-tu vu parler ici???

Un bruit vient de se faire retentir. J'ai relevé brusquement ma tête. Ce bruit a été sec et violent. Il a perdu son calme, il l'a giflé. Mon père a giflé ma mère, lui qui garde toujours son calme, qui est toujours silencieux, froid de son regard, il ne s'est pas retenu cette fois-ci. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer brutalement. C'est ma mère qui a quitté la pièce, j'ai reconnu ses bruits de pas.

J'ai voulu qu'ils arrêtent leur dispute, je suis servi, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela se finirai de cette façon.

Je reste à fixer ce mur. Mes larmes coulant encore plus fort sur mes joues mais aucun son, aucun sanglot, pas même un murmure ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis trop, beaucoup trop choqué, trop surpris... Jamais leur dispute n'est passé par la violence jusqu'à maintenant. Ma mère a été giflé par ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du m'éloigner d'elle et de Tsukiyo-san, je n'aurai jamais du rencontrer ces enfants du Rukongai, je n'aurai jamais du...

Je me lève lentement de mon futon. Mes jambes tremblent, mes bras sont engourdis, je sens que je vais flanché... mais je trouve la force de tenir debout et de marcher vers vers la porte coulissante qui donne sur le couloir. Je la glisse et j'observe le couloir obscur. Je sais qu'elle est partie à gauche, alors je m'avance dans sa direction, évitant de faire du bruit devant les chambres des domestiques. Je débouche sur le balcon où ma mère, appuyée sur le rebord, regarde le jardin. Le vent souffle légèrement, emportant des pétales de fleurs de cerisier qui atterrissent dans l'eau provoquant la curiosité des carpes qui, après avoir vérifier que ces pétales ne sont pas mangeables pour eux, retournent au fond.

Ma mère se retourne vers moi. Essayant d'afficher un sourire, elle me dit:

-Byakuya? Que fais-tu ici? Tu as vu l'heure?

Je sais qu'elle m'a entendu arriver bien avant. Elle fait juste semblant pour ne pas éveiller de doutes. Je regarde attentivement son visage. Une marque rouge sur sa joue droite me saute aux yeux. Il l'avait giflé si fort que ça? Ses yeux sont rouges, elle a du pleurer. Elle aussi remarque les miens et le bas de mon vêtement de nuit humide. Elle s'accrouppit devant moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je fait de même. Ma mère me murmure:

-Promet-moi de rester comme tu es Byakuya... Ne change surtout pas... Tu es mieux comme ça...

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire là. Elle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher, et moi non plus, je l'avoue. Est-ce un ordre? Mon père m'a toujours instruit les règles de la famille Kuchiki en me donnant des ordres. Mais celui de ma mère n'en est pas un, je le sens. Elle m'a donné un conseil. À mon tour, je lui répond:

-Oui, je te le promet.

J'ai passé une nuit agitée. Je repense sans cesse à ce qui s'est passé la veille. Même au petit déjeuner. Mais pour me changer les idées, j'ai prévu de sortir du manoir après le repas accompagné de ma nourrice qui ne veut pas que je me fasse attaquer ou quelque chose du genre. Je m'absente depuis que je suis aller dehors pour la première fois, donc depuis deux semaines et mon père ne sait toujours rien.

Tsukiyo garde ce secret sous silence car elle sait ce que je risque mais elle est heureuse de me voir dans cette état quand je viens voir mes amis de l'extérieur.

J'en ai profiter pour en apprendre beaucoup sur eux. Yoruichi est une jolie brune vraiment dynamique, motivée, sûr d'elle et rapide tel un chat. Kisuke est dans la catégorie que je qualifierai de fainéant comme le dit si bien la brune, mais derrière ce masque se cache quelqu'un qui voudra faire des expériences plus tard et il est toujours joyeux dans n'importe quelle situation. Jushiro fait parti de la petite noblesse et, comme Urahara, il garde le sourire malgré sa maladie qui le traque à chaque instant. Cela me fait de la peine pour lui. Shunsui, comme je m'y attendais, est l'enfant d'une des quatre grandes familles, il aime bien courir après les filles mais elles le rejettent aussitôt. Tous les quatre ont un point commun sur l'avenir et le rêve: ils veulent devenir des shinigamis.

Et leur voeu a été exaucé. Des années plus tard, ils ont passé l'académie, sont devenus shinigami et plus que ça, jusqu'à devenir capitaine de leur division. Je les ai suivi dans cette voie car ils m'ont fait rêvé à moi aussi. Je suis en dernière année de l'académie et bientôt, je passerai l'examen final. Si jamais je le réussi, je vais peut-être rejoindre une de leur division dans le Gotei 13. Mais même sans ça, Yoruichi vient me voir depuis qu'elle a été nommer capitaine pour me narguer et pour m'entraîner, me tester sur ma vitesse. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose, non seulement elle gagne tout le temps mais en plus de ça, elle s'amuse à arracher mes élastiques de mes cheveux. Depuis, je les laisse à l'air libre. J'ai réussi à maîtriser mon shunpo, ce qui est déjà un miracle, en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour quelqu'un qui s'entraîne tous les jours avec une professionnelle. Mais malheureusement... je ne suis pas encore de son niveau pour pouvoir la battre.

De retour chez moi, je salue respectueusement mon père qui ne m'accorde pas un regard, comme d'habitude. Je me dirige directement vers le jardin et commence à m'entraîner. Au passage, j'ai croisé deux domestiques, ceux qui s'occupent des fleurs. Une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que moi, et un homme d'âge mûr. Ils se sont inclinés. Mon autorisation de ne pas forcément le faire en ma présence les a laissé indifférents. Mais je les salue d'un simple geste de la main.

-Comment va Bya-kun depuis notre dernier affrontement?

Cette voix toujours pleine d'ironie. Où se trouve-t-elle encore? J'observe et analyse les environs. Elle camoufle bien son reiatsu. En une seconde, je me retrouve derrière Yoruichi qui se tenait, je ne m'étais pas trompé, sur une des branches d'un des arbres du jardin.

-Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, réponds-je à sa question.

-Aha... le prodige du clan Kuchiki a bien progressé... Mais...

Elle a soudainement disparu laissant un espace vide devant moi pour se retrouver à quinze mètres de moi, pieds sur terre.

-... seras-tu capable de me combattre inutilement encore une fois jusqu'à ce que je gagne ou accepteras-tu ta défaite pour une fois?

Je hais le sourire en coin qu'elle affiche. J'ai toujours détesté ce sourire ironique et moqueur. Je descend à mon tour pour lui faire face et j'annonce:

-Un Kuchiki n'accepte jamais une défaite.

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'entente de cette réponse.

-Bien, bien! Alors, on va augmenter la cadence Bya-kun!!

Nous nous sommes battu jusqu'au soir. Personne ne remporte alors ce combat car Yoruichi a dit que nous terminons sur un match nul. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle dit ça pour récupérer le plus de force et de m'écraser le lendemain. Je dois avouer que je me suis vraiment amélioré, c'est vrai.

Je marche dans le manoir en direction de la salle d'eau habillé en kimono, une serviette à la main droite. Je passe tranquillement devant la chambre de mes parents... Bizarre. Je n'entend plus rien. Aucun bruit ne parvient à mes oreilles. Je m'approche de la pièce et frappe trois petits coups timides. Seul le silence me répond. Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment? Je fais doucement glissé la porte. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur. Les rideaux fermés, aucune lumière allumée, pas même une bougie, une flamme. La voix glaciale de mon père me fait sursauter.

-Que veux-tu Byakuya?

Il est dedans depuis combien de temps, lui? Pourquoi je n'ai pas senti son reiatsu? Ah, oui. Il est vrai que l'on peut cacher notre aura. Mais je ne me décourage pas et lui répond d'une voix neutre.

-Rien père.

-Alors déguerpis.

Je m'incline en m'excusant et retourne à l'extérieur en fermant l'entrée pour me rendre vers ma destination de départ.

Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, la baignoire est déjà pleine. J'aperçois Shinkio Takara, la soeur jumelle de Tsukiyo, qui s'incline en me souhaitant un Passez un bon moment de détente Byakuya-sama. J'ai encore du mal à croire, malgré mon autorisation à me tutoyer ou au moins à m'appeler par mon prénom, que les domestiques mettent encore le sama à la fin. Je la remercie, elle sort. J'elève mon kimono, dépose ma serviette sur le bord du lavabo et me plonge dans la baignoire.

(NDA: je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble les salles de bain dans Bleach alors j'invente ^^)

Je laisse alors mes pensées vagabonder dans mon esprit. Quel était ce silence pesant? Cela me fait froid dans le dos de savoir qu'ils ont enfin, pour une fois, réussi à ne pas se disputer, mais je ne me réjoui guère. Peut-être que ma mère a couvert son reiatsu, comme père. Pour moi, ce serai impossible car j'ai toujours senti son aura, où qu'elle soit, dans de meilleures ou de pires situations. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de ma mère.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester dans l'eau et d'ailleurs, je commence à avoir un peu froid, certes, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je crois que je suis pris d'une fatigue qui m'est inconnue. Je me lève alors de la baignoire avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Je viens à peine de m'habiller qu'une domestique fait irruption dans la pièce. A mon humble avis, elle ne savait pas que je suis encore dedans au vu de sa serpillière à la main. Elle s'excuse en rougissant fortement. Je lui pardonne et sort aussi vite que je suis entré pour ne pas la gênée encore plus.

Je marche maintenant vers ma chambre mais je m'arrête encore une fois en voyant mon père sortir de la sienne. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il se dirige vers le salon, donc pas dans ma direction. Dès qu'il a disparu de mon champ de vision, je m'approche à nouveau de sa chambre. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je ne sens aucun reiatsu dans la pièce, comme je m'y attendais. Il y a juste une faible ouverture. Mon père a du mal fermer la porte. J'avance ma main et la fait passer au travers pour l'agripper. Je fais coulisser l'entrée et... la pièce est sombre encore une fois, je ne me doutais pas de cela. Non, ce qui me frappe c'est que, maintenant que les rideaux sont grands ouvert, la chambre est quasi-vide. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois ici soit pour demander le l'aide à ma mère, soit en recevant l'ordre de mon père en me convoquant comme un vulgaire soldat à son service. Je la connais donc par coeur. Je m'avance un peu.

-Mère?

Elle ne me répond pas pour une seule et unique raison: elle est partie. Telle est ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que son vase préféré n'est plus à sa place, que sur le lit ne se trouve maintenant qu'un seul coussin, que l'armoire ouverte laisse voir qu'elle a été vider... Je sens en moi un sentiment de rage monter. Je serre les dents, puis, brusquement, je me met à courir. J'arrive dans le salon où mon père est installé devant la table basse.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça??

Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'ai haussé la voix. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, que je perds mon calme, que je lui ai presque crié dessus. Il me fixe de son regard polaire. Il me méprise, il me met en colère, il a le diable en lui. D'une voix calme, il me répond:

-Cela ne te concerne pas Byakuya. Et surveille ton langage quand tu m'adresse la parole.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!!!

-...

-Réponds-moi!

-... Byakuya.

-REPOND!!

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Si elle s'était tenu de respecter les règles du clan et de cette maison, peut-être serait-elle encore ici! Mais au lieu de ça, elle a préféré t'emmener à l'extérieur au milieu de ces roturiers, il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que tes absences étaient du au fait que tu te promenais tout le temps dans le Rukongai et tout ça pour faire plaisir à ta mère, idée folle de mon ex-épouse, désormais!!

-Tu te trompe!! Elle n'était pas au courant de ce que je faisais! Certes, c'est pour son plaisir mais aussi pour revoir encore et encore mes amis! Et aujourd'hui, ce ne sont plus des "roturiers" comme tu le dit, mais des Shinigamis, des capitaines!! En conclusion, cette "idée folle" était mienne et non sienne! C'est moi que tu aurai du mettre dehors et j'en serai heureux que tu le fasse!

-Je ne peux faire ça! Je ne peux exclure un héritier Kuchiki!! Tu fais parti du clan, tu es un noble, tu n'as pas choisi ta vie et ton destin est déjà tracé! Tu te dois de faire ton devoir!!

-Veux-tu que je fasse la même erreur que mon défunt oncle? Cela changera de mon destin peut-être!

Je me souviens qu'un jour, j'ai été à une des réunions de mon père concernant le clan Kuchiki. Les nouvelles m'ont terrifiés. J' n'étais qu'un jeune enfant à l'époque... un peu trop jeune pour entendre de telles choses. Mon jeune oncle, Kyora Kuchiki, n'avait qu'une dizaine ou une quinzaine d'année de plus que moi. Il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Les domestiques l'ont retrouvé dans le jardin, allongé de côté et l'arme dont il s'était servi pour se suicider n'était autre que son zanpakuto. Il avait laissé derrière lui une lettre expliquant les causes, les raisons de son acte. Les règles du clan sont beaucoup trop strictes, et qu'à cause de ces lois, il avait eu plusieurs morts à déplorer... ses parents qui ne voulaient en aucun cas introduire ces immondices dans l'esprit de leur fils et qui plus est, dans la tête d'un enfant, leur geste leur avait valu le déshonneur de la famille Kuchiki et ils avaient été exilés, depuis, mon oncle ne les avait jamais retrouvé... il y avait aussi ses amis qui ne l'avaient plus jamais approché à cause de son caractère froid, cinglant et sans pitié. Malgré ce détail, au cours d'un combat contre un Menos Grande, ils l'avaient protégé, quitte à y laisser leur vies... Ces maudites règles, il ne les avait pas supporté et donc, voilà où il en est. Je suppose qu'il doit être libre là où il est. Voilà à quoi je veux faire allusion.

Mon père me regarde, étonné que j'ai pu apprendre quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a des années de cela.

-Comment as-tu...

-Peu importe! Fais revenir mère!!

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Il semble réfléchir. Puis, il fronce les sourcils et répond enfin:

-Je ne peux la faire revenir ici, mais tu peux toujours aller la voir si tu le souhaite mais pas plus d'une fois par mois.

Je me demande si je dois faire ça. Je ne peux pas la voir qu'une seule fois par mois. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai envie qu'elle revienne. En même temps, il est vrai que mon père ne peut la faire revenir dans le manoir. Encore ces maudites règles à la noix. Je sursaute en l'entendant dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

-Mais à une condition: je veux que tu fasse ton devoir en tant que noble, en tant que Kuchiki, en tant qu'héritier.

Pourquoi me rend-t-il la tâche difficile? Que dois-je faire? Accepter et être pour la vie et aux yeux des autres quelqu'un qui n'a aucune pitié, qui garde un visage dénué d'émotion, qui doit sans cesse s'impliquer dans ces lois, qui peut voir sa mère tous les mois? Ou refuser et être normal pour ne plus jamais la revoir durant le reste des années à venir? Que faire... que faire... Plusieurs fois je me pose la question dans la tête mais cela ne m'aide pas vraiment à la répéter. _Promet-moi de rester comme tu es Byakuya... Ne change surtout pas... Tu es mieux comme ça... _Ces paroles... ma mère veut que je reste comme je suis, de ne jamais changé quoi que je fasse. Si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut...

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé!!!!!! (lève la main en faisant le signe de la victoire) C'était long pour moi à trouver quelque chose mais c'est fait!! Que va-t-il décider? Certains connaissent la réponse et d'autres non.

Préview du prochain chapitre:

"_Quelque chose me fait vibrer. A chaque fois qu'il croise mon regard, je baisse mes yeux. Je suis gêné._

_-Byakuya, tu vas bien? Cela ne te ressemble pas de rougir de la sorte?_

_Et voilà que je deviens rouge. Quelle malchance! Pourquoi toi Jushiro?_"

Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre parlera cette fois de la belle vie que mènera notre noble adoré ^^ Mais il mettra un peu plus de temps à venir, donc, je vous préviens tout de suite, le chapitre suivant ne viendra pas avant... disons avant environ deux semaines. Gomen!! Il y a les devoirs et tout, donc je serai occupée la plupart du temps mais je continuerai et finirai cette fic, foi de Psycopathe!! A+


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà!! J'ai juré deux semaines et je l'ai tenue! Voilà le chapitre deux!! Avant tout merci à tenshihouou et Jyuune-chan, les premières à m'avoir encourager à donner la suite ^^ J'ai oublié de préciser que je ne respecterai pas forcément le manga actuel mais pour ce qui est du caractère des personnages, il se peut que je les torture un peu XD

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais ressentir en ce moment. Devrais-je être fier d'être enfin capitaine de la 6e division ou mécontent d'avoir l'entière responsabilité du clan Kuchiki sous les bras qui fait de moi le chef? Je dirais que j'éprouve un moment d'ennui à passer mon pinceau par dessus les feuilles blanches. Ukitake vient de temps en temps dans mon, désormais, bureau pour savoir comment je me débrouille en tant que capitaine. Il est vrai que, pour le moment, je ne me suis pas tout à fait habitué. En même temps, cela s'explique: il n'y a que trois jours que je suis monté en grade. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Abarai Renji, mon vice-capitaine, qui arrive en retard depuis ces trois jours et qui se trouve dans ma situation.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard Taisho! Euh... oui, je vais m'y mettre!!

Quand on parle du loup. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il a dit ça? Tout simplement, il me suffit de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne que je ne les accepte pas, ses excuses et qu'il ferait mieux de travailler au lieu de m'en sortir des plus belles.

Mon visage s'est durcis avec le temps. Mon regard est devenu plus que neutre, aucune émotion, aucun sentiment ne sort. Je ne laisse paraître aucune crainte, aucun bonheur, aucune colère... En bref, je suis devenu ce que mon père voulait que je devienne depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de suivre ces enseignements: un homme stricte, qui sache diriger un clan et une division. La sixième division pour être exacte. Voilà des générations que le capitaine de la sixième n'était qu'un chef de clan et un Kuchiki. Mais malgré ça, je n'ai pas oublié ma mère que je n'ai pas revu. Jamais je n'étais allé la voir ne serait-ce qu'un jour, qu'une seule fois. Il y avait toujours des réunions importantes voire urgentes presque à chaque fois ou des problèmes de discipline des domestiques dans le manoir. Je l'ai fait remarquer à mon père mais il m'a persuader de rester dans la demeure, le temps qu'il revienne de sa mission du monde réel où le commandant, Yamamoto Genryuusai, avait repéré d'étranges perturbations. Mais mon père n'est jamais revenu. Depuis, je reste chez moi, donnant plus ou moins des ordres. Oui, je préfère ne pas parler. Je ne le montre pas, c'est assez ennuyeux de répéter la même chose à chaque pas que je fais dans ce manoir. Et puis, de toutes les façons, les domestiques ont retenu par coeur ce qu'ils doivent ou pas faire à force.

Je soupire discrètement. Finalement, je ne suis pas vraiment content de ma vie. Je suis à peine assigné dans le Gotei 13 que Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi ont disparus sans prévenir dans le monde réel à cause de l'invention que le premier a crée. La hollowmorphose, je crois. D'après les dires, il l'a testé sur des capitaines et vice-capitaines dont le capitaine de la cinquième division, Shinji Hirako, le capitaine de la septième, Aikawa Love, le capitaine de la neuvième, Muguruma Kensei et le capitaine de la troisième, Ootoribashi Rojuro ainsi que les lieutenants de la douzième, Sarugaki Hiyori, de la huitième, Yadomaru Lisa, de la neuvième, Kuna Mashiro et le disciple du kidoshu, Ushoda Hachigen. J'ai bien du mal à croire que Kisuke ai pu utiliser son invention qui lui a coûté le bannissement à tout jamais du Seireitei.

-Taisho!

Je lève lentement la tête pour fixer Abarai une nouvelle fois. J'espère pour sa vie que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inutile qu'il s'apprête à dire.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-... Ben, puis-je savoir... quand les missions commencent?

-Pas avant une semaine. Maintenant termine ce que tu as à faire.

Il s'exécute en quatrième vitesse. Au moins, dans la sixième division, je me fais respecter dès le premier jour. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau en laissant place à Ukitake.

-Ohayo Bya-kun! Ohayo Renji-san!

-Ohayo Ukitake-Taisho! Répondit ce dernier.

J'adopte le geste habituel. Traduction: je ne dis rien et je travaille, comme à mon habitude.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ici? Dit-il en abordant un sourire.

Là je me décide à ouvrir ma bouche.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous déplacer pour nous rendre visite, Ukitake-Taisho. Et appelez-moi Kuchiki-Taisho.

-Comment ça se passe ici?

Je rêve où il joue avec mes nerfs?

-... Tout se passe bien.

-Voilà quand tu veux Bya-kun! Dit-il joyeusement. Oh, pardon, Kuchiki-Taisho!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire à tout bout de champs? Je vois Renji se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur qu'il remarque sans aucun problème.

-Je... je vais donner ce... document à la onzième divison! Quelqu'un s'est trompé dans le tri!

Et cette phrase est accompagnée d'un rire qui me semble mal à l'aise. Je fixe mes papiers à nouveau, signe qu'il a le champ libre. J'entends Jushiro fermer la porte... de l'intérieur. Il s'avance vers mon bureau et annonce:

-Ça te dirai de venir à une petite fête ce soir?

Je continue à regarder mes documents qui deviennent très passionnants d'un coup. Il devine facilement que je refuse son offre comme toutes les autres fois où j'ai décliné ses invitation. Mais quand va-t-il se le mettre dans le crâne?

-Allez Bya-kun! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite soirée, rien de bien méchant!!

Je m'obstine toujours à ne rien dire.

-Je vois... quel rabat-joie! Oh, mais alors...

Je relève ma tête. Je n'aime pas son sourire carnassier qu'il aborde. Je retourne vers mes papiers.

-... tu as peur, hein? Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Le connaissant depuis des années, il essaye de voir si je peux trouver un argument contre ce genre de question. Ma main est immobile, pinceau avec. Moi, peur? Ce n'est pas vraiment cette réponse que je donnerai. C'est une question de dignité, de fierté. Une fête est toujours remplie de ces buveurs de saké qui peuvent dire tout et n'importe quoi tant qu'ils sont soul. Vraiment pathétique! En aucun cas je voudrais aller là-bas à cause de ces ivrognes qui ont le mental à zéro. Surtout si c'est pour "faire la fête" dans le sens de Shunsui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un noble comme lui puisse faire parti de ses ivrognes. Bon, en même temps, il sortait au Rukongai étant jeune, je peux le comprendre. Je reviens à son sens de "faire la fête". En gros, la définition de cette expression est plutôt... horrible pour moi. J'en arrive au terme que cela veut dire quelque chose que je ne voudrai pas savoir.

Pour en revenir à la question de Jushiro... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai répondre, de peur de l'ennuyer. Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il ne reste pas souvent alors je profite un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

-Bya-kun? Tu vas bien?

-Tout va bien, dis-je en relevant ma tête.

Et j'ai eu tort. Il me regarde de ses yeux marrons. Il y a comme une lueur. Ils sont si beaux... mais que dis-je? Bon, d'accord, ses yeux sont jolis, je l'admet. Mais... Pourquoi il se rapproche comme ça? Il avance sa main et touche mon front.

-Tu es sûr?

Quelque chose me fait vibrer. A chaque fois qu'il croise mon regard, je baisse mes yeux. Je suis gêné.

-Byakuya, tu vas bien? Cela ne te ressemble pas de rougir de la sorte?

Et voilà que je deviens rouge. Quelle malchance! Pourquoi sur toi Jushiro? Il m'a appelé Byakuya là? Au moins c'est un bon début... mais je me demande... Non, non, non!! Mais que suis-je sensé pensé?! Tout à coup, je ne me reconnais plus. Je dégage sa main d'un revers brusque et me lève rapidement. Ukitake me regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

-Je te dis que je vais bien. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais sortir prendre l'air.

Ma voix a retrouvé toute cette froideur. Le rouge de mes joues a disparu quand j'ai prononcé cette phrase. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Je l'entends courir après moi dans le couloir vide.

-Byakuya!!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

-...

-Byakuya!! Tu ne veux pas ralentir la cadence s'il te plaît!

Je continue de marcher. Je ne lui prête plus attention.

Je sors de la division. Ukitake est arrivé à ma hauteur, il me prend par les épaules et me plaque contre le mur de la division.

-Mais vas-tu me répondre oui ou non?!

Il a l'air en colère. Moi, je ne change pas mon expression. Je ne me laisserai pas encore aller une seconde fois. Cependant, je ne bouge plus. Nos regards se croisent. Il sait que je ne vais pas le répondre. Il renforce sa prise puis lentement il me lâche. Il faut dire qu'il m'a fait un peu mal mais je n'en montre rien.

-Puis-je partir maintenant?

En fait, je n'avais pas besoin de poser la question. Je le laisse seul, je marche tranquillement. Il y a une vérité. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça avec lui? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Suis-je... Non, ce n'est pas possible et je le répète. Je ne peux être gay! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ukitake Jushiro, capitaine de la douzième division et, qui plus est, comme si cela ne pouvait pas être pire, il était mon capitaine. Que faire... Je ne sais même pas où je vais. En tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me dirige vers la porte ouest du Gotei 13 qui donne sur le Rukongai. Le géant me fait passer et moi, je défile dans les rues sans me douter des regards posés sur moi. J'arrive dans un endroit qui ne m'est pas inconnu, sur le terrain où j'ai rencontré mes premiers amis. Il n'y a pas grand monde pour ainsi dire... personne. J'enlève mon Ginpakukazaharu, le plie convenablement et le range à l'intérieur de mon haori. Puis mes Kenseikan qui le rejoignent. Le terrain n'est plus vraiment un terrain de terre et de poussière. Le tapi vert s'étend sur toute la surface. Je m'avance, deux ou trois pas, et je m'accroupis sur mes genoux. L'air est frais. L'herbe est un peu humide. J'ai l'impression que je me sens en paix avec moi-même ici. Mes membres se détendent. Je ferme doucement les yeux et me laisse aller. Un vent léger fait danser mes cheveux. Décidément, je les préfère à l'air libre que de les emprisonner dans les Kenseikan.

* * *

Combien de temps suis-je là? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mais je commence à avoir drôlement faim. Je m'apprête à me lever quand j'entendis une voix me saluant:

-Ohayo gozaimasu. (ça fait plus poli avec "gozaimasu")

Cette voix provient de derrière moi. Je me retourne et aperçois une personne de silhouette féminine. Elle porte un kimono blanc pas trop serré, ses cheveux bruns sont courts, deux mèches lui barrent le visage et elle porte dans sa main gauche un petit paquet. Qui est-ce? Elle ne semble pas gênée de parler avec un capitaine (je rappelle qu'il a juste enlevé son foulard et ses kenseikan). Elle est assez petite, son visage montre un bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, abordant ma position, et ouvre le paquet qu'elle tenait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose: juste deux onigris (deux boulettes de riz). Elle en prend une... et me la tend.

-Non merci.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas mangé, s'il vous plaît, acceptez.

Sa voix. Il est rare d'entendre ce son dans le Gotei 13. Quelle magnifique voix! Je lève alors ma main et, hésitant, prends l'onigri en la remerciant.

-Ce n'est rien. Cela me fait plaisir de partager. Ici, au Rukongai, nous vivons difficilement.

-Oui, je le sais. Pardonnez-moi mais, je ne connais pas votre nom.

-Oh, excusez-moi de mon impolitesse! Je m'appelle Hisana.

-... Juste Hisana?

-Juste Hisana.

-... Je suis Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division.

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué en voyant le kanji sur votre haori. Oh, juste Byakuya? Dit-elle ironiquement.

-...

Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire pareil. Un instant de silence s'installe et pour finir, je réponds:

-Juste Byakuya.

Elle me regarde avec tendresse. Mes lèvres s'étirent un peu pour laisser voir mon plaisir. Mes yeux s'adoucirent. La glace commence à fondre. Nous commençons alors à manger. Nous parlons de quelques problème que connais le Seireitei, de nos vies. Cela me rappelle le jour où j'ai discuté avec Shunsui, Urahara, Yoruichi et Ukitake. Je repense à ce dernier. Pourquoi ai-je la mauvaise impression de l'avoir blessé tout à l'heure? Quand il m'a plaqué contre le mur, il me semble avoir remarqué une lueur de... tristesse dans ses yeux. J'ai peut-être exagéré en l'ignorant comme je l'ai fait. Un sentiment que je connais depuis mon enfance prend le dessus. La tristesse d'avoir blessé mon ami, la tristesse de l'avoir ignoré, de le traité de cette façon. Mais je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment. J'ai senti que je ne devais pas faire ce que j'ai fait mais je crois que la fierté de chef de clan ne m'autorise pas à me comporter comme je le souhaite.

-Byakuya-sama?

Je me ressaisis. J'ai trop laissé mes pensées vagabonder dans mon esprit. Ai-je entendu "sama"?

-Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre le "sama".

-Je sais, mais c'est la moindre des politesse. Vous m'êtes supérieur en tant que capitaine.

Elle ment. Il y a encore quelque chose. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Elle comprend qu'elle a oublié de dire ce qu'elle voulait caché.

-... Vous êtes aussi Byakuya Kuchiki. Il n'y a que les Kuchiki qui deviennent capitaine de la sixième division.

Je le savais. Maintenant, elle sais que je suis un Kuchiki. J'ai été bête de ne pas avoir enlevé mon haori, peut-être aurait-elle changé sa manière de parler avec moi. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

-... vous avez l'air ailleurs?

-Non, ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Voulez-vous me raconter?

-Non, je vous ennuierai.

-J'adore les histoire.

Je la regarde. Elle n'a pas changé son expression. Heureusement, j'aime la voir comme ça. Je lui raconte alors ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Cela m'a fait du bien de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un. A la fin, elle s'écrie:

-Je sais ce qui vous arrive, Byakuya-sama. Seulement, il va falloir l'accepter.

-...

J'attends d'entendre la vérité. Peut-être que mes soupçons seront fondés.

-Vous êtes amoureux de votre ami.

-... J'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu. Mais ça m'a fait mal de m'être comporté aussi...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Byakuya-sama. Il est normal de réagir comme vous le faites car vous êtes perdu. Vous êtes un noble et donc vous avez tendance à écouter plus votre tête que votre coeur, à écouter la raison que l'amour.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Ces paroles sont si belles. Elles me réconfortent. Il est vrai qu'un noble écoute toujours sa tête. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Ce sont les lois si nous ne voulons pas de problèmes.

* * *

Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je devrai peut-être rentrer au manoir Kuchiki. Je me lève lentement et annonce:

-Je suis désolé Hisana-san, mais je vais devoir partir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en se relevant. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous.

-Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

-Ce n'est rien, Byakuya-sama. J'espère juste que nous pourrons nous revoir.

-... oui.

* * *

J'entre dans le Gotei 13 et me dirige vers ma division. J'ai remis mes Kenseikan et mon Ginpakukazaharu. J'entre dans mon bureau et regarde les documents que je n'ai pas rempli. Il y a juste la moitié d'une pile de 100 papiers, soit 50 documents pour ce soir. Il faut bien que je rattrape mon après-midi.

-Je t'attendais Byakuya.

Je sursaute presque. Je connais cette voix. Ukitake Jushiro.

* * *

Voilà! Fin du deuxième chapitre!! Et la préview du prochain:

"_-Tu ne comprends pas, il se comporte bizarrement avec moi!_

_-Il a peut-être bu trop de saké hier soir._

_-Non, il n'était pas à la fête puisque j'étais avec lui, Kyoraku! C'est toi qui est soul sur mon dos!!_"

Voili, voilà, tagala tagala tagala!! La suite... ben dans une semaine cette fois (si j'y arrive) ensuite ben il y aura bientôt les vacances et là j'aurai du temps pour taper les chapitres! Reviews please? Aurevoir et à la prochaine!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ouf! Tout d'abord: GOMENASAI!! Encore GOMEN!!!! J'ai été trop longue mais je vais essayer de me rattraper T.T En fait, la raison était que mes parents avaient préparé une soi-disant "surprise" à mon égard et cette surprise était un voyage de presque trois semaines -_-'' Je n'était pas au courant donc encore une fois GOMENASAI!!! J'espère vraiment me rattraper!!

Une autre note: il risque d'y avoir des quiproquo (malentendus pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) donc vous découvrirez avec qui. Koga Kuchiki (voir HS des zanpakuto dans les épisodes 240 je crois) est vivant et Muramasa est toujours avec lui. Il a juste compris la leçon du pouvoir et du sociable et donc a changé son comportement. Voilà, bonne lecture!! ^^

* * *

Que vient-il faire ici? Et à cette heure tardive de la nuit? Je croyais qu'il avait sa soi-disant fête quelque part! Il s'approche de moi.

-Puis-je te parler?

Je pose un silence. Pour lui, c'est une réponse affirmative, alors il s'apprête à sortir et se tourna dans ma direction.

-Allons discuter dehors.

Il avance avant d'avoir mon avis. Je lui emboite le pas. Je me met à fixer son dos et, étrangement, je me sens comme hypnotiser par sa chevelure couleur neige qui balance à chaque pas qu'il fait. Ce qui me rappel qu'il a toujours sa maladie. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'inquiéter de sa santé comme si tout allait bien... Nous nous retrouvons en dehors des bureaux, à la belle étoile. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà nuit au moment où j'ai franchi mes quartiers. Jushiro s'arrête et, sans se retourner, me dit:

-Allons nous promener.

Et il recommence à marcher droit devant lui. Je n'aime pas ça. Je le suis de nouveau et arrive à sa hauteur. Je garde toujours mon visage impassible, je fixe un point inexistant devant moi, attendant que le capitaine qui se trouve à côté de moi daigne me parler de ce qui le tracasse, bien que je connaisse la raison de sa venue.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ce matin? interroge-t-il.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus Ukitake-taisho.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin d'entendre! Cela ne me dérange pas que tu recommences. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait.

-... Pour tout vous dire, je ne le sais pas.

-...

-Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être comporter de la sorte.

-Hn. Je te l'ai déjà dit Byakuya, je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter des excuses, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que je puisse entendre. Tu auras beau t'excuser mais je voudrais avoir des explications.

-Et je le répète que je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui m'a poussé à...

-Arrêtes de mentir!

Je vois un peu de colère se lire sur son visage. Il fronce les sourcil d'agacement. Que veut-il que je lui dise? Que je suis fou amoureux de lui? Non, bien trop frappant. Et bien sûr, ce serait insensé rien que d'y penser! Je suis un homme et lui aussi en est un. Il se dégoutera de mon "explication" et ne me reparlera surement plus jamais. En y réfléchissant, il va peut-être le faire si je ne lui donne pas une raison et une bonne.

-Je traverse en ce moment une période difficile, Ukitake-taisho. Je préfère ne rien vous dire car cela vous permettra d'avoir du recul et de se méfier. Je ne voudrais pas que tout se brise en mille éclats. S'il vous plaît, n 'essayez plus d'insister.

Jushiro en reste bouche bée. Je crois que je l'ai convaincu. Il ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Il est presque minuit. Je n'ai toujours pas sommeil. Tsukiyo m'avait dit un jour que la nuit porte conseil. Mais cela ne m'apporte rien hormis le fait que je sois amoureux de mon ancien maître et ami.

Je me lève. Un peu d'air me fera du bien.

Je regarde le jardin. Il n'y a pas un bruit qui vient troubler ce silence pesant. Même pas le vent qui ne semble pas vouloir faire tomber les feuilles. C'était aussi exactement là, à cet endroit que ma mère versait ses larmes quand j'étais jeune. Mère... Est-elle vivante? L'est-elle encore? Je soupire. Tsukiyo m'aurait-elle menti? Pas de conseil mais du désespoir.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant des pas venir dans ma direction. Je ne me retourne pas, pourquoi est-IL encore éveillé?

-Oï, Byakuya!

-Koga-ojisan. (Oncle)

-Tu ne dors pas?

S'il ne le sait pas, il faudrait que je prévienne Tsukiyo de lui acheter ces lunettes. Il paraît qu'il y en a dans le monde réel.

-Je vous retourne la question, Ojisan.

-Pff! Tu veux toujours prendre la situation à ton avantage!! Si tu veux savoir, je n'y arrive pas!

Sans blague! En temps normal, avec tout le raffut qu'il arrive à créer dehors, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être fatiguer. Ils auraient du le mettre dans la onzième.

-A quoi tu pensais Bya?

Que vient-il de prononcer à cet instant?

-Épargnez- moi ce diminutif Ojisan. Et ce que je pense ne vous regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si que ça me regarde! Tu es mon neveu! Je sens que tu as un poids quelque part et que tu n'arrive pas à t'en débarrasser. Quel est le problème?

Il s'avance et vient à mes côtés posant son regard sur notre jardin. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire ce que j'ai, c'est personnel. De quoi se mêle-t-il? Connaissant son caractère, il ne partira pas de là avant d'avoir ma réponse. Je retiens de soupirer une nouvelle fois et lui réponds:

-Je n'ai aucun problème.

-Est-ce à propos de Aoi-onesan?

De quoi parle-t-il? Qui est Aoi?

-Pardon?

-Ah oui! Tu ne connais pas le nom de tes parents... Que c'est chiant les parents!

Le nom de mes parents? Je garde mon impassibilité. Ojisan continu de parler.

-Ta mère, Aoi, est ma grande soeur. Enfin, pas vraiment vu que je suis moi-même adopté! Ton père, lui, se nomme Kenta. Voilà, tu les connais! Maintenant réponds-moi Bya!

Le fait-il exprès? Il doit y avoir une erreur sur l'adoption, il a exactement le même caractère que Ukitake. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire respecter de mes ainés? La présentation de mes parents était quelque peu rapide. Tout ce que veux mon oncle est ma réponse comme si cela ne pouvait être plus simple.

-C'est en quelque sorte à propos de ce que j'ai vu étant jeune, à la place exacte où nous nous trouvons.

-Je le savais! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi Bya?

-Non.

Depuis quand je voudrais m'ouvrir comme le fait cet effronté? Il veut s'attirer les foudres qui sortent de mes yeux pour le rôtir sur place. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais qu'il cesse avec ce surnom débile!

-S'il te plaît Bya! Je voudrais bien parler en ce moment...

Son visage devient sérieux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Je ne dis rien et attend la suite qui ne tarde pas.

-... Muramasa (son Zanpakuto) est bien silencieux depuis quelques temps. Je veux juste passer le temps à discuter au moins avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui au vu de la situation. Qui aurait cru que je me serai réconcilié avec lui? De toutes façons, je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouver, non pour abus de pouvoir mais bien par amitié. N'empêche que je le vois toujours sous sa forme matérialisée.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on peut apercevoir nos Zanpakutos sous une forme autre que celle que...

-Oui... Et ça m'arrange de pouvoir discuter avec Muramasa de cette façon! Je n'aurai pas à venir dans son monde intérieur à chaque fois! Mais j'en reviens à ton problème Bya... Ne veux-tu vraiment pas m'en parler? Au moins à moi? Si il t'es arrivé quelque chose de choquant, je te promets de garder le secret, de me coudre la bouche, croix de main, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer!!

Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. D'abord cette abréviation de mon nom, ensuite le fait qu'il me coupe la parole et enfin ces sermons ridicules. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il pour m'interrompre ainsi? C'est peut-être un Kuchiki mais il devrait savoir qu'il doit laisser la personne terminer sa phrase avant d'en entamer une autre... Et puis, il parle beaucoup trop! Aurait-il un lien de parenté avec Jushiro ou Senbonzakura l'aurait-il rencontré sans mon autorisation, dans sa forme matérialisée, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, sans me rendre compte? Je me retiens encore une fois de soupirer. Le moment n'est pas venu de faire exploser mon agacement devant mon ainé, ce serait incorrect. _Un Kuchiki ne montre jamais ses sentiments. _Je garde mon visage dénué de sentiments depuis la mort de mon défunt père. Je m'autorise à suivre ce mouvement même aujourd'hui encore pour ne pas salir le nom du clan Kuchiki qui compte sur moi étant chef de famille.

-Je suis désolé Ojisan, mais je vais aller me coucher... et vous devriez en faire autant.

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans le manoir quand une main sur mon épaule m'arrête dans mon mouvement.

-Byakuya...

Tiens, un début d'évolution! Je me tourne à demi vers lui. Il baisse les yeux, sa main toujours sur mon épaule. Il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je sens que quelque chose le dérange. Il relève la tête et me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne veux rien dire, je te l'accorde, je respecte ton intimité. Tu veux m'ignorer, ça je le sais. Tu veux faire honneur au clan en te comportant comme Kenta. Sache que tu ne peux changer de personnalité tout d'un coup à cause de sa mort. Rappelles-toi ce qu'il t'a fait! Mérite-t-il que tu suive son exemple? Qu'est-ce que ta mère pensera de tout ça si elle était encore dans le manoir?

-N'essayez pas de critiquer la mémoire de mon père. Certes, ce qu'il a fait était violent. C'est ce qu'un chef de clan se doit de faire. Si le père et la mère venait à mourir sans donner aucune éducation à leur héritier, que se passerait-il si ce dernier se retrouvait seul, face à des personnes dont il ignore l'identité? Ce ne sont pas des mauvais traitements qu'il m'a donné, mais bien une leçon dont je me souviendrai. Donc, oui. Il mérite que je suive son exemple, pour le bien de la famille Kuchiki. En ce qui concerne ma mère, si elle n'avait pas eut cet état d'esprit, elle serait encore ici. Mais il fallait qu'elle m'emmène voir ces roturiers et qu'elle se fasse jeter dehors comme la peste.

-Je t'interdit de dire ça!!

Je manque de sursauter. J'entends la violence dans sa phrase. Je ferme les yeux. Son emprise se fait plus forte.

-Je me suis obligé de faire silence pour ton propre plaisir, mais tu pousses le bouchon trop loin! Ta mère ne faisait qu'écouter ses sentiments!! Et ne me dit pas que c'est une faiblesse qu'il nous faut d'ignorer! Bien au contraire, les sentiments nous permettent de vivre mieux, de nous sentir vivant, de se sentir humain! Te rends-tu compte que tu deviens exactement le genre d'homme que Kenta avait voulu que tu devienne? Te rends-tu seulement compte de quelle façon tu viens de parler de ta mère comme si ce n'était qu'un simple objet banal? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était te rendre heureux! Te donner le goût de vivre!! Le jour où elle a quitté le manoir, elle n'a pas plaidé sa cause car elle sait, tout au fond d'elle, si tu venais à devenir ce que tu es maintenant, qu'il reste un peu de cette joie que tu as vécu! Ne lui avais-tu pas fait une promesse?

_Promets-moi de rester comme tu es Byakuya... Ne change surtout pas... Tu es mieux comme ça... _Comment a-t-il su...

-Vous nous aviez épié ce jour-là. Je me trompe?

-Non, tu as visé juste. A cet âge-là, tu étais encore inexpérimenté et donc, tu ne pouvais me sentir derrière toi.

-Je vous conseille de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose.

-Et moi je te conseille de respecter ton pacte!

Sur ce, je dégage d'une main la sienne qui est resté sur mon épaule. Je pars alors pour de bon, laissant mon oncle me regarder de toute sa haine. Sa haine? Il m'a semblé percevoir une inquiétude le long de son discours. Ce que je fais est juste... Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de foncer inconsciemment dans l'erreur? Ces paroles... Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je suis en train de perdre la raison. Tout ce qu'il a dit ne sont que des futilités... Pourtant...

* * *

Il est encore assez tôt, je me dirige vers les quartiers de la sixième division. Je repense encore à la discussion de la veille. _Ta mère ne faisait qu'écouter ses sentiments!!... _Les sentiments... alors son but était..._ Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était te rendre heureux! Te donner le goût de vivre!!... _Ai-je vraiment été heureux quand elle habitait encore chez les Kuchiki? Cela remonte à si loin. Mais il y a au moins une chose que Koga-ojisan m'a dit et cette chose me trouble. _Ne lui avais-tu pas fait une promesse?... Je te conseille de respecter ton pacte!... _Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais de cette façon. J'ai pris mes nouvelles habitudes bien trop au sérieux.

-Arrêtes de gigoter comme ça!!

Je sursaute. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. C'est que je ne me concentre plus assez à mon avis. Cette voix m'est familière. Je sens deux reiatsus. Ceux de Ukitake Jushiro et de Kyoraku Shunsui. Je cache mon aura. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations mais la curiosité a toujours été un défaut chez moi. Même les instructions du clan ne pouvait complètement effacé cette qualité. Les deux personnes sont juste derrière cette maison. Je m'avance silencieusement et évite de me faire remarquer. J'entends mon ancien capitaine soupirer.

-Décidément, tu abuses beaucoup trop sur l'alcool!

-Tu sais, je voulais oublier ton visage! Ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi triste comme tu l'est depuis que t'es venu me chercher! Pourquoi t'étais pas là?

-Tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir?

-Ben oui! Attends, laisse-moi deviner... ça sens le Kuchiki là-dedans!!

-T'as trouvé! Je suis aller le voir pour me mettre les idées au clair.

-De quoi tu paaaaarleeeeees?

-Tu ne comprends pas, il se comporte bizarrement avec moi!

-Il a peut-être bu trop de saké hier soir...

-Non, il n'était pas à la fête puisque j'étais avec lui Kyoraku! C'est toi qui es saoul sur mon dos!

-Kyoraku-taisho!!!

-Naaaaaannnnnaaaaoooo-chhaaaaannnn!!!! Com-ment vas-tu?

-Taisho! Vous devriez être dans votre bureau comme tout capitaine à cet heure-ci!! Merci de l'avoir "raccompagné" Ukitake-taisho.

-Mais pas de quoi! Je vous laisse vous en charger!

Finalement, après notre rendez-vous, il est allé à cette stupide fête. Comment Shunsui a-t-il eu un haori de capitaine sur le dos alors que ce n'est qu'un ivrogne sans cervelle? Je continue de camoufler mon reiatsu jusqu'à ce que je sois bien éloigné d'eux.

* * *

J'entre dans mon bureau et y découvre, non mon fukutaisho mais le capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

Voilà! Je n'entre pas plus dans les détails!! Préview (comm' d'hab'):

_"Je lui retire sa main brusquement. Nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux et un silence tomba. Je n'aime pas ce regard méprisant. Il en termine avec ces derniers mots:_

_-J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous, Kuchiki-taisho, dit-il en arborant un sourire ironique. _

_Je ne vois rien qui puisse faire rire quelqu'un dans cette situation. De quel droit se permet-il de toucher ma nuque si familièrement?"_

Ouf! Je ne sais pas quand il sortira le prochain chap mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça va mettre du temps -_-' Oui, l'école à recommencer à nous harceler! Je concocte un plan avec Mayuri et Szayel pour inventer un poison indétectable au prélèvement d'ADN, un cadeau de bonne rentrée pour les profs XD


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà! Il n'y a peut-être pas beaucoup de reviews mais je pense à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur Fanfiction et qui lisent ^^ Encore une fois, je suis désolée de devoir poster les chapitres aussi tard, le lycée passe avant tout -_-' En plus du POV de Byakuya, il se peut que j'aille dans la tête d'autres persos ^^

* * *

Que vient-il faire ici? Que me veut-il?

Je le vois me regarder, les yeux habituellement fermés, le sourire scotché sur son visage. On dirait presque qu'il m'attendait.

-Bonjour Kuchiki-Taisho!

Sa voix me fait froid dans le dos même si je n'en montre rien. Je me contente de garder mon masque et le fixe d'une manière à ce qu'il me donne la raison de sa visite surprise. Et il comprend que je ne veux pas jouer avec lui.

-Toujours à aller droit au but avec vous! Je voulais vous féliciter de votre montée en grade de capitaine et de votre nouveau rôle de chef de clan. Vu que je n'étais pas présent lors de votre admission, j'ai pensé venir dans votre bureau!

-Vos compliments m'importent peu. Si vous avez autre chose à ajouter...

-Bien sûr que si!

Combien de fois vais-je être interrompu à tout bout de champ?? Il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

-En fait, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, vous devez sûrement savoir que, en tant que chef de clan d'une des quatre familles les plus nobles du Sereitei, vous devez avoir pour mission de vous marier très bientôt.

Cela, je le savais dès mon enfance. Mais en quoi cela le concerne-t-il?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il est courant chez les Kuchikis d'être attirés par toutes les jeunes filles du Sereitei... Mais dans votre cas, il serait normal que les hommes aussi soient attirés par votre beauté.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ses pas constants résonnèrent, au fur et à mesure le bruit de ses sandales s'intensifient près de mes oreilles.

-Que...

-Oui, moi aussi ça me surprend de vous avoir dit ça de cette manière! Il faudra seulement...

Il s'approche encore de moi... plus près... trop près. Il mit une de ses mains froides, sûrement à cause de la fraîcheur matinale, sur mon épaule gauche, puis le remonte doucement sous mon écharpe de soie pour caresser ma nuque dans un lent mouvement qu'il réitère. Je manque de sursauter. Sa tête approche la mienne et se déplace un peu sur la gauche. Sa bouche me susurre à l'oreille pour continuer la phrase qu'il a laissé en suspend.

-... prendre garde aux mauvais présages. La beauté n'a pas seulement des avantages, il faut aussi savoir éviter les pires choses qui pourraient vous arriver.

Je fronce les sourcils. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Sûrement Abarai qui a décidé de se lever tôt aujourd'hui. Je lui dit brusquement mais d'une voix froide, sûre et calme.

-Vous êtes une de ces pires choses, Ichimaru-Taisho.

Je lui retire sa main brusquement. Nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux et un silence tombe. Je n'aime pas ce regard méprisant. Il en termine avec ces derniers mots:

-J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous, Kuchiki-Taisho, dit-il en arborant un sourire ironique.

Je ne vois rien qui puisse faire rire quelqu'un dans cette situation. De quel droit se permet-il de toucher ma nuque si familièrement?

La porte s'ouvre. Mon vice-capitaine est finalement arrivé. Je ne retourne pas ma tête pour le savoir mais fixe toujours le capitaine de la troisième. Son sourire s'étire et s'avance vers Abarai.

-Ohayo, Abarai-fukutaisho!

-O-Ohayo, Ichimaru-taisho!

Et il sort enfin de cette pièce. Il était temps! Je ressens encore la sensation d'avoir ses doigts toucher mon cou. Je me crispe et serre les poings. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il va falloir que je me tienne à l'écart de ce serpent...

-Taisho, tout va bien?

Je tourne légèrement mon visage vers mon vice-capitaine tout droit venu de la onzième division. Au finale, je suis plutôt ravi que Abarai ait pu venir aussi vite car je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais à Ichimaru... Ou ce que lui m'aurai fait... Je chasse cette pensée et me dirige vers mon bureau. L'autre fait de même et commence à remplir les dossiers. Je m'assis. J'attrape une feuille et de nouveau, la porte s'ouvre et laisse place à... Mais que vient-il faire ici?

-Ohayo Bya-kun, Renji-kun!

-Ukitake-taisho, dis-je. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-Juste pour savoir si tout allait bien! Je viens de croiser Ichimaru et il a l'air plutôt ravi!

Ravi? Comment ça?... Je commence à voir clair. Ce serpent à sonnettes est enfin content de m'avoir à sa portée. Mais cela ne se passera pas comme il le veut. Je compte bien rester célibataire pour un moment... Le temps que j'avoue à Jyushiro... Mais je sais que cet événement ne se passera jamais, je risquerai de salir l'honneur des Kuchiki. Longtemps je réfléchis à ce problème et jamais je ne pourrais le résoudre. Qui plus est, si Ichimaru ose encore me toucher ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois, je le réduirai en cendre. Mais peut-être a-t-il prévu que je réagisse comme je l'ai fait puisque qu'il a l'air assez "content" de m'avoir eu en prononçant ses paroles. Pourquoi est-ce si dur?... Pourquoi suis-je un Kuchiki...

-Bya-kun?

La voix de Jyushiro me chasse de mes pensées. Je croise son regard inquiet. Il ne manquait plus que ça! D'abord Abarai et maintenant lui.

-Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Mmm... Je voulais juste savoir pour quelle raison Ichimaru vous a-t-il rendu une petite visite, si ce n'est que trop demander.

-Il voulait me féliciter pour mon grade de capitaine. Est-ce suffisant?

-... Je crois que c'est assez suffisant pour moi! Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder ici!! A la prochaine!

Il passe la porte et n'oublie pas de la fermer. Qu'a-t-il en tête? La curiosité me pousse à le suivre mais ma fierté en prendra un coup si jamais cela se produit. Mais je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de me lever et de sortir de la pièce calmement en laissant au passage, un regard surpris de mon lieutenant.

Jyushiro a déjà disparu. Cependant, je sens encore son reiatsu dans les quartiers de la sixième. Je le suit, sans me précipiter, jusqu'à atteindre les bâtiments de la troisième division. Mais que se passe-t-il dans son esprit? Je camoufle alors mon aura et voit mon ex-capitaine entrer dans les bureaux. Je m'en approche assez pour distinguer les voix qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Jyu-chan?

-Je ne veut plus entendre cet appellatif sortir de ta bouche Gin, dit-il d'une voix mélangée de colère. Que faisais-tu à la sixième division?

-Hmm... J'ai féliciter notre nouveau capitaine, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, et en même temps, je lui ai appris une petite leçon, rien de bien méchant!

-Je sais très bien que tu as l'esprit malsain Gin. Que lui as-tu fait?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Tu as eu le coup de foudre mon cher Jyushiro?

J'entends ce dernier pousser une exclamation. Pour une fois, j'approuve cet imbécile. Pourquoi Jyushiro veut-il le savoir? Tient-il à moi?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce sens! Bafouille le capitaine de la treizième.

-Ah bon! Alors..?

-Il y a une chose que je sais, que tu sais et que le Seireitei ignore!

Le silence pèse dans la pièce. Que se passe-t-il? Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce cette chose? Ichimaru en reste bouche bée je crois. Puis, d'une voix qui se rapproche du pôle nord, il s'exclame:

-Que savez-vous, Ukitake-taisho?

Je rêve là?! Il y a un moment, il le tutoyait et maintenant il le vouvoie! Les mots de Jyushiro parviennent à mes oreilles.

-Tu es peut-être capitaine, et un peu trop jeune pour l'être, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu te dois de "coutoyer" chaque personne qui te tombe sous la main comme de vulgaires poupées tout ça pour t'amuser... et j'inclus ton lieutenant, Kira Izuru.

Le blanc revient. Kira Izuru? Qui est-ce? Qu'entend-t-il par "coutoyer"? Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés ne cherche pas à comprendre vu qu'il sait de quoi l'autre veut parler.

-C'est mon lieutenant. Et je te conseille d'oublier ce que tu sais.

-Je ne pourrai t'obéir car tu risquera forcément de t'attaquer à d'autres personnes autre que Izuru-fukutaisho.

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Ichimaru.

-Fais-tu allusion à ton ancien lieutenant? Kuchiki Byakuya?

Je tique à mon nom.

-Tu ne lui as pas seulement appris une leçon, je suis sûr que tu as essayé de t'en approcher comme toutes les rares fois que tu te trouvais un nouveau jouet!

Un léger bruit, tel une petite tape innocente d'une main sur le dos d'une autre main, retenti.

-Oh, méchant Gin! Méchant! Ricana Ichimaru ironiquement. Et que veux le gentil capitaine pour avoir ce qu'il veut du vilain petit Gin?

-Que tu fiche la paix à Byakuya.

-Oohh, que c'est mignon! Tu le veux pour toi tout seul, hein!!

-Gin, cesse tes plaisanteries! Je veux juste que tu le laisse tranquille!

-Dis-le si tu veux un tête à tête... Jyu-chan!!!

Là, je sens qu'il va bientôt sortir. Dans un shunpo, je quitte cet endroit et retourne aussi vite que possible dans mon bureau. Je réfléchis alors à ce que je viens d'apprendre. Comme cela, Ichimaru cherchais à... Je ne préfère pas y penser! C'est tout à fait ignoble, déjà qu'en le voyant afficher son sourire, aussi bête que lui-même, cela me donne des frissons dans le dos. Au moins, j'ai eu la réponse à ma question: ce serpent voulait profiter de moi. Et bien, il s'est trompé d'adresse! Je ne me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois! Je suis quand même content que Jyushiro ait pris ma défense. Mais de là à me protéger?! Je suis shinigami et capitaine qui plus est, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul si besoin est.

POV Renji

C'est bizarre ça! Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça? Sans raison? Après tout, c'est le capitaine et en plus, le chef de la maison Kuchiki. Si je veux rester en vie, il faudra me faire discret. Pour une fois que je veux faire bonne impression, je ne vais rien dire et tout oublier de ce qui s'est passé à l'instant! Ah ben tient, le revoilà... Il a l'air mal à l'aise. S'est-il passé quelque chose avec Ukitake? J'ai senti qu'il était allé dans la même direction que lui. Il part s'assoir à son bureau et attaque les dossiers. Mais justement: comment ils font EUX pour remplir des tonnes, voire des montagnes de papiers sans se fatiguer?? Moi je le suis à peine à la dixième feuille! Il a l'air un peu énervé même si je ne le décèle pas très bien, faut dire qu'il sait vraiment garder ce masque froid. Je l'ai remarqué dans sa façon de signer. Il va un poil plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé...

-Abarai, mets-toi au travail et regarde ailleurs!

Oups! Mauvais exemple! Aussitôt, je me mets à prendre mon pinceau à mon tour. J'ai l'impression que son ton est devenu plus froid qu'avant... ou alors il est toujours le même avec une pointe de différence.

POV Byakuya

Je reviens à peine dans cette pièce que cet abruti de lieutenant se met à rêvasser. Mais dans quel monde suis-je tombé? Quel drame! Encore heureux que je puisse me faire respecter malgré ma taille par rapport au sien.

La journée s'est à peu près bien passé en oubliant les dossiers qui se sont éparpillés au sol à cause de ce maladroit de Abarai., et la fameuse discussion de Jyushiro et Ichimaru. Je me retrouve à marcher en direction du manoir Kuchiki. Je m'arrête soudainement en apercevant une personne qui se tient devant l'entrée. A première vue, c'est une silhouette féminine. Elle porte un grand kimono blanc et mauve, ses longs cheveux libres glissant comme une cascade sur son dos. Elle semble m'avoir aperçu. Son visage fin avec des traits bien tracés, ses yeux d'un noir intense, ses paumettes légèrement roses. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Je crois que je la dépasse de quelques millimètres. Je m'approche d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'allais me présenter quand elle me stoppa dans mon élan.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Byakuya.

Cette voix douce et chaleureuse. Ce ne peut être qu'une seule personne.

-Oka-san. (Mère)

-Je vois que tu t'en souviens au moins.

-Que fêtes-vous ici?

-Je t'en prie, tu ne dois plus me vouvoyer avec le temps. J'ai été exclus.

Mon coeur se serra. Je réplique.

-Pour moi, vous avez toujours fait parti de la famille.

Je la vois agrandir les yeux. Ses pupilles deviennent un peu humide. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, même de joie. Je l'enlace dans mes bras. Mère... depuis combien de temps déjà?

* * *

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. C'est court, trop court. La prochaine fois, je vais essayer d'en faire un plus long mais ça prendra beaucoup plus de temps entre ma tête, les devoirs et le spectacle de danse qui approche à grand pas. Je vous dis donc à tous: A LA PROCHAINE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin, le chapitre 5 ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Installés dans la pièce principale de la demeure, à savoir le salon, nous discutions de tout et surtout de ce qu'elle a ratée depuis ces dernières années. Quand elle a mentionné mon père, et aussi mes absences de visites chez elle dont j'en ai expliqué la raison. Peu après, Koga-ojisan est apparu et a sauté dans les bras de sa belle-soeur. Il la serre un peu trop fort d'après le manque d'oxygène qui monte à la tête de ma mère.

-Oohh, soeurette! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-T-Toi aussi... Koga...

Voyant qu'elle a du mal à parlé, il se desserre d'elle. Je peux mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux bruns ont largement poussés jusqu'à atteindre la hanche de son corps qui est toujours aussi fin. Deux de ses mèches se trouvant de chaque côtés de son doux visage, sont décorés de deux jolies barettes en argent qui appartenait au clan Kuchiki et que Kenta, mon défunt père, lui avait offert. La partie avant de sa cheveulure s'est retrouvée en arrière le tout rejoint par par un noeud rouge clair formant un joli chignon et laissant tomber le reste sur ceux qui cascadent déjà son dos. Ses yeux n'ont pas changés eux aussi. Cette même couleur marron-noisette ne les as pas quitté. J'ai pu y lire le soulagement et le bonheur d'être revenue. Elle est fort bien habillé d'un magnifique kimono rose pâle allant jusqu'aux chevilles qui portent des chaussons blancs légèrement pailleté. Aucun maquillage n'est venu cacher son visage, pas même ses douces lèvres. Je lui apporte alors mon point de vu:

-Vous êtes élégante mère.

-Je te remercie Byakuya. Je me suis dit que si je dois revenir un jour ici, je devrai être présentable pour être acceptée.

-C'est bien nee-chan que je retrouve! S'exclame joyeusement Ojisan.

Ma mère m'inspecte à son tour d'un regard rempli de tendresse. Je ne porte en ce moment, que mes vêtements de shinigami et mon haori de capitaine. Cependant, elle me complimente:

-Toi aussi, tu es devenu beau et grand mon fils.

Sans me rendre compte, une légère rougeur colore mes joues. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Elle sourit et émit un petit rire, même si ce rire est faible, il me rappel bien des souvenirs enfouis dans ma mémoire. Je suis tout simplement heureux qu'elle soit enfin là, dans cette pièce, dans cette demeure, dans cet endroit. Ojisan recommence, malgré ça, à parler avec un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage:

-Et moi? J'ai pas droit à un compliment?

-Tu n'as pas changé du tout au tout Koga! Voilà la raison du pourquoi tu n'en as pas!

-Méchante Aoi-chan! En tout cas, dit-il en se retournant dans ma direction, il est vrai que tu es sacrément beau gosse actuellement Bya!

Ma rougeur s'intensifie à ces mots. J'ai du mal entendre ce qu'il vient de dire? Comment dois-je prendre cette phrase déplacée?

-Arrêtes donc de l'embêter! Réplique ma mère.

-Quoi? Ne va pas me dire qu'en plus d'être beau, tu ne le trouves pas super sexy!

-Koga!

-Veuillez arrêter d'employer ces genre de mots Ojisan.

-Rabat-joie va! Oups! J'ai oublier de me formuler correctement! Excusez-moi de mes propos Kuchiki-sama!

Ces paroles ont été dites ironiquement. Il me met vraiment mal à l'aise celui-là! Je vois ma mère écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-"Kuchiki-sama"? Tu es déjà chef de clan Byakuya?

J'ai oublié qu'elle était coupée du monde là où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui m'est arrivé. Elle n'a pas l'air ravie de cette nouvelle et je la comprend parfaitement. Depuis ma naissance, elle me défendait, elle protestait contre le fait que je dois suivre les traces de mon père. Mais maintenant, cela est du passé pour moi mais pour ma mère... Elle allait répliqué quand quelqu'un entre soudainement dans la pièce. Tsukiyo est étonnée de voir ma mère ici et surtout étonnée de me voir en compagnie de mon oncle parce qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne peux le supporter de plus de quelques secondes. Tsukiyo et moi-même, nous nous somme bien entendus depuis le jour où Kenta avait renvoyé sa femme. Elle avait essayé de me réconforter sans plus de succès, cependant, nous somme devenus de très bons amis. Nous nous parlions normalement du moment que ce n'est pas en public. Ma nourrice d'avant me fixe d'un regard interrogatif mais, sans plus trop tarder, elle commença à parler:

-Excusez-moi de mon intervention Kuchiki-sama. Le capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin, voudrait s'entretenir avec vous.

Lui? Que me veut-il encore? Si jamais c'est pour revenir me faire la cour, je lui ferai goûter mon Zanpakuto!

-Vous voyez bien que je ne peux m'occuper de lui pour l'instant Takara.

-Je le sais bien Kuchiki-sama. Seulement, il insiste! Il m'a fait précisé que si vous ne vouliez ou que vous ne pouviez pas le recevoir, cela ne changera en rien le fait qu'il souhaite discuter avec le chef de la maison Kuchiki.

Que dois-je faire? Je ne vais pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il va me l'expliquer sa visite surprise. Je dit alors à Tsukiyo que je l'attend ici même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi faudrait-il que nous parlions dans une autre pièce... et seuls qui plus est... alors autant rester dans la pièce principale et en compagnie de ma mère et de mon oncle Koga qui ont sûrement beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Elle part chercher le capitaine de la troisième et revient quelques instant après avec ce serpent. Il garde toujours son sourire. Je pari que le fait que je ne veuille pas aller autre-part ne le surprend pas.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taicho.

-Hn.

-Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois!

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Ichimaru-taicho?

-Vous ne voulez pas d'abord commencer par autres choses du genre "Ça va? Oui la vie est belle, et vous?" ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps ni le besoin pour ce genre de gaminerie.

-Bon, j'aurai au moins essayer! Je voulais juste m'excuser de mes actes de je ne sais plus quand!

-De ce matin.

-Ah oui! Merci de me l'avoir rappeler! J'en étais où déjà?

* * *

POV Aoi

Tout a vraiment changé ici. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon fils sois déjà dominant du manoir Kuchiki. Combien de fois redoutais-je ce moment? Je crois que Koga a quand même raison: Byakuya est tellement beau qu'il ferai craquer toutes les filles du Seireitei. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas déjà fait! Mais je suis loin de tomber amoureuse de mon propre enfant ce qui serai complètement déplacer de ma part. Encore heureuse que j'ai pu garder ce vêtement. Il ne le montre pas, mon petit frère, qui n'est pas si petit que ça après tout, est sûrement aussi timide qu'avant. Il a du mal à me parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce que le moment est presque venu de tout lui dire. Je me met maintenant à fixer Byakuya qui parle avec son ami. Du moins, j'espère bien que c'est un ami car il en a bien besoin mon cher petit à cause de son masque d'indifférence. Hein? Mais que se passe-t-il? Que fait-il? Il se penche sur mon fils? Oh mon dieu! Il... il... cet homme l'a... embrassé? Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air, mais j'ai sûrement rougi un bon coup! Je tourne mon regard vers Koga qui n'a rien raté de cette scène et qui est lui-même surpris. Cet instant ne dure qu'une seconde. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Byakuya... avec le capitaine de la troisième division? Il a un petit ami? Un homme?

-Mais... Ko-Koga, tu le savais?

-Non Nee-chan... Je ne-

Tout à coup, une claque vient de retentir ce qui a tut la suite de sa phrase et ce qui m'a fait sursauter. La joue du capitaine aux cheveux argenté est rouge, et bien rouge. Ça a du être une grosse gifle. Nous entendions la dure parole qui est sortie de la bouche de Byakuya.

-Ne me touche plus, ne t'approche plus de moi. Je ne tolèrerai plus jamais cet action venant de toi, Ichimaru.

-Oh! On ne me vouvoie plus Kuchiki-taicho?

-Sortez d'ici.

Le sourire de ce malfrat ce fait intense, malgré ce qu'il vient de recevoir, il en oublie complètement la douleur. L'ancienne nourrice se tient droite, la main devant la bouche comme pour étouffer l'exclamation qui allait sortir pour calmer le jeu. Pour finir, ce Ichimaru conclu:

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Kuchiki Byakuya!

Il se retourne et se dirige lui-même vers le chemin de la sortie sans demander l'aide de Tsukiyo. Ce spectacle, je le craint, restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

* * *

POV Byakuya

Non mais que lui est-il passer par la tête? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de m'embrasser comme ça? Devant mon oncle. Devant Tsukiyo. Devant ma mère qui vient juste de revenir. Il l'a bien mérité cette gifle! Il y a à peine quelques jours je me rends compte de mes sentiments envers mon ancien capitaine et mon premier baiser se fait voler par cet imbécile de la troisième!Dans quel piège suis-je tombé? C'est un fou. Oui, un fou qu'il faut envoyé à l'asile!

Je garde mon impassibilité et tourne mon regard vers le frère et la soeur qui ont été tout de même surpris par ce qui vient de se passer. Je fais de même pour Tsukiyo qui a encore un peu de rougeur. Je commence alors à marcher dans la direction opposée que celle que Ichimaru a pris, calme à l'extérieur mais particulièrement gêné à l'intérieur. J'ai pris n'importe quel chemin de la demeure du moment que cela me ferai marcher un bon moment pour me calmer. J'atterris dans notre jardin. Le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment en paix qu'ailleurs. Je m'assis à genoux à côté du petit ruisseau et je plonge en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi ce serpent a-t-il fait ça? Que pensent maintenant ma mère, mon oncle, ma nourrice? La honte. Je culpabilise pendant que cet imbécile fanfaronne sa victoire sûrement à l'autre bout de la Soul Society ou dans son bureau. Il n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de moi! D'abord cette main se baladant sur ma nuque et ce baiser volé... De quel droit se permet-il de dépasser les limites? Là, c'est sûr, il a signé son arrêt de mort! Mais je ne dois pas me montrer aussi impulsif. Tuer un des treize capitaines me condamnera sûrement à la peine de mort. Ce Ichimaru Gin. Il me dégoûte! Si j'ai bien compris, il l'a déjà fait avec son lieutenant. Il a du y avoir d'autres victime et pas que des hommes... du moins, je l'espère. La prochaine fois que je le vois dépasser les bornes, je l'expédierai à l'autre bout du Seireitei et ce, à main nues ou à coup de zanpakuto s'il le faut!

-Byakuya?

La voix de ma mère me sort de mes pensées. Je ne la regarde pas. Je sais qu'elle va relancer le sujet de ce baiser échangé involontairement pour moi. Elle s'agenouille à mes côtés.

-Si j'ai bien suivi, ce n'était qu'un incident. C'est bien ça?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas très légèrement. Elle me regarde un peu peinée.

-Tu sais,un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu étais... enfin... déjà en couple depuis toutes ces années. Que ce soit avec une femme... ou un homme. Je t'accepterai tel que tu es à présent. Même en étant exclus de la famille, j'ai toujours pensé à toi et à ton avenir. Tiens.

Elle me tend un petit paquet enroulé d'un tissu blanc en soie attaché par un ruban rouge qui doit sûrement mesurer plus de trente centimètres. Je le prend soigneusement entre mes doigts et ma mère remarque ma délicatesse. J'hésite à ouvrir.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu le veux.

C'est gentil de sa part, seulement, je baisse ma main qui s'apprêtait à enlever le ruban. Je préfère découvrir la surprise une autre fois.

-Je te le dis tout de suite Byakuya, cette boîte contient un trésor que je tiens de tout mon coeur à te le donner pour ta futur femme ou ton futur mari. Qu'importe le sexe du moment que tu sois heureux avec cette personne. Tel que tu es actuellement, il serai difficile pour toi de choisir un présent. Il est arrivé la même chose avec ton père. Alors, j'espère que cela t'aidera dans le futur.

Elle me dépose une bise sur la joue, se lève et marche en direction du manoir. Je lui pose soudainement une question:

-Oka-san. Vas-tu repartir d'ici?

Les bruits de pas se sont arrêtés. Un blanc s'installe puis elle brise le silence.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question Byakuya?

De nouveau un moment silencieux. J'hésite à lui dire. Je me mord discrètement la lèvre inférieure et m'exclame enfin, trouvant le courage:

-Restes ici!

-Pardon?

-Restes ici.

D'habitude, je ne me répète pas deux fois mais j'insiste vraiment.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rester dans cette demeure. J'ai été bannie!

-En tant que nouveau chef du clan Kuchiki, ton bannissement appartient au passé. En tant que fils, je voudrai vraiment que tu t'y installes.

-... Byakuya...

-S'il te plaît.

Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers elle. Son regard est rempli de surprise, de tristesse ou peut-être de joie et d'un bonheur intense... et de larmes. Elle sourit. Je me redresse à mon tour, me rapproche d'elle calmement et l'enlace. Elle fait de même. Je sens ses larmes coulés abondamment sur mon uniforme mais cela m'importe peu. Entre des sanglots, elle réussi à me murmurer:

-Je te remercie... mon fils... mais il... va... falloir que... que je t'avoue autre... chose...

Je suis un peu étonné de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Que va-t-elle m'avouer? Elle reprend ses esprits et me repousse gentiment, comme si elle allait regretter quelque chose.

-Je me suis toujours mise à penser qu'un jour je serai réadmise dans ce manoir tel que je te connais, et forcément, je devrais te le dire à ce moment-là. C'est assez gênant mais c'est aussi impardonnable de ma part... et de celle de Koga.

-Koga-ojisan?

-Oui... Ton oncle et moi sommes... disons... ensemble, Byakuya.

* * *

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre touche à son terme! Comment Byakuya va-t-il prendre cette nouvelle déstabilisante en précisant que Koga et Aoi sont frère et soeur, ne l'oublions pas? La réponse dans le chapitre suivant! Je n'attend pas spécialement de reviews, peu importe le nombre ^^ Préview (je ne l'avais pas mise dans le chapitre précédent, gomen):

_Mais pourquoi est-il intervenu? Oh mon dieu! Jyushiro, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi! Ouf, il ouvre les yeux. Il semble murmurer quelque chose que j'entends distinctement:_

_-Byakuya... Je t'aime..._

_Quoi? Il... _


	6. Chapter 6

Le chapitre 6 enfin là pour tout ceux qui lisent et qui m'ont déposé des reviews ^^

Juste un rappel pour Jyuune-chan: Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inceste vu que Koga avait été adopté donc, ils n'ont pas vraiment le même sang!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Mais pourquoi tu me frappe comme ça? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?_

_-Rectification: je t'ai donné une petite tape de rien du tout et non frappé! Et puis, tu n'avais pas à m'embêter pendant mes corvées!_

_Le jeune brun soupira. _

_-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire!_

_-Et me surprendre dans mon nouveau lieu de vie derrière mon dos les bras chargés lessive, je trouve que c'est très réussi! Je suis là depuis au moins trois mois que tu viens squatter..._

_-Tu me manque tellement Nee-chan! C'est plus pareil quand t'es plus à la maison! _

_-Roh ça va! C'est pas la mort non plus! Je suis sûre que quand Byakuya sera aux commandes, il essayeras de me réintégrer au manoir._

_-Comment peux-tu faire autant confiance à ton fils à ce point? Et moi alors?_

_-Tu as toujours le dernier mot à ce que je vois..._

_-N'empêche que tu n'as pas réagi au geste de Kenta-san._

_-Que pouvais-je faire de plus? Et puis, c'est du passé, je ne veux plus en parler Koga._

_Ce dernier se tut. Aoi lui resservait une autre tasse de thé. Le brun put voir qu'elle vivait mieux ainsi, sans lois, sans règles, sans douleurs... Mais sans son propre fils, c'était autre chose. Byakuya lui manquait. Durant cet instant, Koga lui rapporta des nouvelles du manoir. Il lui rendit visite depuis plus de quelques semaines après des heures de recherches intenses pour pouvoir la retrouver et enfin avoir la joie et l'envie de converser avec sa demi-soeur qu'il considérait comme sa soeur tout court. Malgré le tempérament et l'excitation du brun, la jeune femme était contente d'avoir de la joie de vivre dans cette maison. Il n'y avait que Koga pour réaliser cet effet, que ce soit là, chez les Kuchiki, dans tout le Seireitei même et ce, depuis qu'il était devenu sociable, qu'il savait communiquer avec les autres ainsi qu'avec son Zanpakuto. Aoi l'admirait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son ex-époux. Kenta était un homme qui avait suivi les règles du clan, qui était noble, froid, distant, absent et qui faisait peu attention à sa personne alors que Koga était tout le contraire, super-actif, impatient, tête en l'air, maladroit, gentil et qui tenait beaucoup à elle. Elle aimait son petit frère et ça, personne ne pouvait le changer. La brune se mit soudainement à verser des larmes. Koga, voyant ce changement d'attitude subite, décida de la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras et Aoi put déverser ses sentiments en toute sincérité. _

_-Nee-chan... Pleure pas s'il te plaît._

_-Je ne peux obéir... Tu es si différent de Kenta... Koga._

_Elle releva sa tête, faisant découvrir à son homologue son visage rosi par ses pleurs. Aoi leva sa main et lentement, elle la déposa sur la joue de l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite mais rougit fortement. Jamais il n'avait touché la main de sa soeur qui était si douce et chaleureuse. Il profita de ce moment de tendresse en fermant les yeux. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit brusquement ses paupières en découvrant que Aoi avait déposé sa propre bouche sur la sienne. Il n'osait pas reculer ou la repousser car quelque chose, au fond de lui, l'en empêchait. Il savourait cet instant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme décida de se séparer de lui. Elle le regarda d'un air désolé mais le plus jeune, pour ne pas la faire regretter et pour lui montrer ses sentiments, prit à son tour possession de ses lèvres avec plus de fougue et d'amour. _

_Ce soir-là, Koga resta chez elle et personne au manoir ne savait où il était caché. Personne à part une certaine Tsukiyo qui pensait que ce garçon, qui revenait toujours tard le soir, semblait avoir tout avouer à la femme de sa vie. Sur ce, elle ne préférait pas entrer dans les détails de ce qui se passait actuellement dans la chambre de Aoi._

_

* * *

_

POV Byakuya

Alors c'est comme cela que leur relation avait commencé. Je comprend mieux à présent. Au final, je suis plutôt heureux que ma mère puisse vivre ainsi. Elle a put me faire confiance pour tout me raconter dans les moindres détails le matin même.

-Maintenant mon fils, j'aimerais savoir ta réaction.

-Je dois accepter cette réalité et me faire à l'idée que vous êtes ensembles mère. Je ne suis pas contre, je vous souhaite du bonheur.

-Que... Attend, tu n'as pas assez réfléchi je crois!

-Je n'ai pas à réfléchir en ce qui concerne l'amour.

-Byakuya...

Elle se jète soudainement sur moi, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je n'arrive même plus à respirer! Je crois que c'est de famille ce genre de comportement. Elle me relâche au bout de trois secondes et me regarde, les yeux plein de larmes de joie.

-... Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureuse!

-Ce sont vos choix mère.

-Oui, mais j'ai tout de même besoin de ton autorisation. Tu sais, il s'agit de ton futur beau-père!

-C'est selon vos désirs.

Ma mère sourit. Elle semble étouffer un rire... mais pourquoi?

-Byakuya, dit-elle après avoir repris un semblant de conscience, tu peux me parler en toute liberté.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je suis ta mère voyons!

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela répond à ma question. Je lui laisse voir mon incompréhension et elle reformule.

-Je veux dire par là que tu n'es pas obligé de suivre le protocole et que j'aimerai discuter avec le fils tel que j'ai connu, celui qui était craintif, qui était timide, qui arborait un sourire joyeux, qui...

-Mère!

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente de tous ces adjectifs qui me qualifiaient étant jeune à l'époque. Elle me fait honte à prononcer ces mots, même si nous sommes seuls dans son ancienne chambre. Cette fois, elle éclate de rire et sans gêne.

-Voilà enfin un bon début de mon Byakuya!

-Cessez de-

-Ah non! Je ne m'arrêterai que quand j'aurai mon vrai bébé d'amour!

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague? Et c'était quoi cet appellatif ridicule? Je dois être rouge actuellement, je n'ose y croire... Elle va me mettre à bout et réveiller mes instincts longtemps cachés.

-Alors, mon petit Byakuya est-il enfin présent dans l'esprit de ce pauvre corps froid comme de la glace!

-Ça suffit mère!

-Ah, voilà ce que j'attendais de toi, petit Byakuya!

-N'essayez pas d'imiter cet imbécile de chat!

-Quoi? Tu parles de Shiouin Yoruichi? Aurais-tu peur d'elle?

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

Je mets une main devant ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'elle ait réussi à me faire hausser le ton pour montrer ma colère. Et c'est quoi ce sourire en coin? Mais je rêve! Et tout d'abord, pourquoi aurais-je peur de cette débile mentale!

-Vous vous trompez oka-san!

-Prouve-le!

Je sens que je vais bouillir intérieurement. Il faut que je me défoule. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie en laissant une personne morte de rire dans la pièce. Je croise la soeur de Tsukiyo qui allait à l'opposé de ma destination. Je ne la salue pas et passe devant elle sans rien dire. Elle doit s'interroger sur mon comportement. En un clin d'oeil, je sors du manoir, complètement au bord de la faille. Finalement, je n'aurai jamais cru que je puisse regretter d'avoir demander à ma mère de rester. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire pareil proposition?

* * *

J'entre dans les quartiers de la sixième division. Tel que je connais Abarai avec le temps, il y a sûrement, et j'en suis certain, des dossiers qui doivent traîner sur mon bureau. Ça me changera les idées. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un m'interpelle.

-Ohayo Byakuya!

Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre mille. Il ne manquait plus que LUI pour compléter le tout. Je le fixe de mon regard glacial, sûrement plus glacial encore que les précédents. Ichimaru recule de deux pas.

-Holà holà! Ce n'est pas gentil de vous adresser à moi de cette façon! Que vous est-il arrivé? Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien moi!

-Déguerpissez Ichimaru.

-Nan! Je peux vous dire que vous ne me faites pas peur comme ça!

Il se comporte vraiment comme un gamin. C'est un spécimen, un phénomène de foire. Je parie que le capitaine de la douzième division sera ravi d'avoir ce serpent entre ses mains.

-Ne vous avais-je donc pas averti hier?

-Averti de quoi Bya-kun?

Il joue avec mes nerfs! Comme si je n'en ai pas assez pour le moment. Je serre les poings. Je sens que je vais craquer si en plus il en rajoute.

-Ah! Vous devez parler de cette fameuse discussion! Oui, j'avoue que j'étais quand même assez surpris, surtout venant de vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez réagir de cette sorte avec moi! Pourtant, ne vous ai-je pas ouvert mon coeur Bya-kun?

-Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi? dis-je en haussant la voix inconsciemment.

-Mmm... Je crois que oui! annonce-t-il ironiquement.

Teme! Bon, il faut que je me calme. Voir le côté positif des choses. Ma mère m'a juste traité comme tel et ce serpent se fiche ouvertement de moi, rien de grave à part le fait que je vais le massacrer. Mais que...? Pourquoi saisi-t-il mon bras comme ça?

En un éclair, je me retrouve, à ce qui semble, sur un des terrain d'entraînement du Seireitei, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas celle de ma division. Bizarre tout ça! Ichimaru me fit découvrir ses dents de plus belle (NDA: à la Colgate les dents XD). Mais que veut-il à la fin? Il ne peux pas me laisser tranquille une journée, une heure, une minute non, c'est trop demander? Sa main se dirige vers la garde de son Zanpakuto en annonçant:

-Après avoir visiter au moins une fois votre bouche, j'aimerai tout connaître de vos aptitudes de combat Bya-kun. Je n'aime pas les menus fretin!

Il disparaît soudainement et réapparaît devant moi. Je dégaine Senbonzakura avec une rapidité qui m'est inconnue et pare l'attaque qu'il m'a failli porté. Je découvre à cet instant et pour la première fois, ses yeux qui arborent une étrange couleur pour un individu comme lui. Ils sont d'un rouge sang, et brillent d'une lueur que je qualifierai malicieuse, arrogante, méprisante, amusante... et d'envie. Une envie irrésistible qui me fait froid dans le dos, bien que je n'en montre rien. Je m'éloigne de lui en un shunpo en prenant appui sur sa lame, presque inquiet de ce qu'il va me faire. Mais à nouveau, un espace vide se présente devant moi. Je me mets en garde, prêt à éviter la prochaine attaque de ce renard. Son réiatsu... on dirait qu'il est partout autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser correctement. Je sens tout à coup une présence juste derrière. Je me retourne aussi vite que possible et esquive la fine lame et courte de son katana qui effleure mon haori. Je ne compte quand même pas rester sur l'offensive, il faut que j'agisse. Je lui lance alors ma première attaque qu'il pare sans problème.

-Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à jouer avec moi? Demande-t-il ironiquement.

-Gardez vos paroles méprisantes, lui dis-je de ma voix glaciale.

Mais il y a seulement un problème: je ne peux tuer un shinigami et qui plus est, un capitaine même si je le voulait. Pourtant, il a commencé à me provoquer et à me lancer ce duel stupide contre ma volonté, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Il a osé violé mon intimité, essayer de m'approcher, et tout cela, malgré mes menaces. Nous nous assénons plusieurs coups. A la fin d'une heure, nous nous arrêtons, blessés mais nous ne montrons pas notre douleur. Il paraît ravi d'en être arriver là. Il prononce:

-Masques de chair et de sang, images d'outre-tombe qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne...

Je connais cet incantation.

-...feu et sang de la guerre, réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud. Hado no sanju ichi: Shakkaho!

Il joint ses mains et une énorme boule rouge en sorti. Je l'esquive assez vite. Mais pourquoi utiliser le kido maintenant? Puisqu'il le prend comme ça. Je réfléchis aussi vite que je put à une autre méthode qui me parvient à l'esprit. Je murmure à mon tour:

-Ô souverains... masques de chair et de sang... univers entier... battements d'ailes... celui qui porte le nom d'humain, vérité et tempérance... à partir des murs construit de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire. Hado no sanju san: Sokatsui!

De ma main, je crée un tir de feu bleue et que je lance en direction de mon adversaire. Il disparaît en un shunpo et se retrouve derrière moi. Alors qu'il allait me donner un coup fatal de son Zanpakuto, je l'évite et atterris à terre, prêt à lui parer une autre attaque. Subitement, je sens quelque chose qui humidifie ma joue et qui tache mon haori de capitaine à partir des épaules. Une odeur s'élève... celle du sang... ce ne peut être le mien, je ne ressens rien mis à part les blessures qui ne sont pas très importantes. Je n'esquisse aucun geste tant la scène qui s'offrait à moi me laisse figer sur place. Je ne comprend pas. _Il_ me regarde. Non pas Ichimaru Gin, mais Ukitake Jyushiro. De sa bouche coule abondamment de ce liquide rouge. Son épaule droit... Voilà alors d'où venait ce sang. J'analyse mieux ce moment. Gin est devant Jyushiro qui est lui-même face à moi. Le Zanpakuto du premier est habillé de ce rouge. Ukitake... Pourquoi... Il s'effondre soudainement. Non! Je m'agenouille auprès de lui.

-Ukitake-taicho!

-...Byakuya...

Je le vois fermer les yeux très doucement. Non! Ne mourrez pas! Je pris sa tête dans mes bras, ce qui me surprit assez mais je n'en ai que faire. Pourquoi est-il intervenu? Mais pourquoi est-il intervenu? Oh mon dieu! Jyushiro, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi! Ouf, il ré-ouvre ses yeux, me laissant voir ses pupilles déterminées. Il semble murmurer quelque chose que j'entends distinctement:

-Byakuya... Je t'aime...

Quoi? Il... il a dit qu'il... m'aime... Ce n'est pas possible! Non, il ne peut ressentir ça... Pour moi... Comment a-t-il fait pour tomber sous mon charme, comme ça, tout d'un coup? C'est impossible. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de mes subordonnés, je suis froid, arrogant, sans émotions. Pourquoi vouloir d'un homme comme moi? Je resserre ma prise, me penchant même comme pour couvrir un animal blessé et le mettre au chaud. En temps normal, le capitaine Unohana devrait être déjà présente. Elle aurait du ressentir nos réiatsu assez facilement... mais rien. Je ne ressens plus l'aura de ce renard. Tant mieux! Il a du aller se réfugier quelque part pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. J'observe mieux les lieux. Je me rend compte à présent où je me trouve. L'ancien terrain d'entraînement de la treizième division, inutilisable depuis presque un siècle. Mais pourquoi ce serpent d'Ichimaru m'a-t-il emmené ici? Je ne peux rester là sans rien faire. Très lentement, je le prend dans mes bras et le soulève avec douceur. En quelques shunpo, je me retrouve derrière le bâtiment principal, et donc, le lieu de vie de mon ancien capitaine. Je sens les réiatsu de ses subordonnés. Je ne vais quand même pas me résoudre à me montrer comme ça devant eux, leur capitaine blessé dans mes bras. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer la situation, cela me donnerai mal au coeur de devoir revivre cette expérience.

-A quelques mètres, à gauche...

Je manque de sursauter. Jyushiro avait parlé si bas. Ces indications doivent être ceux de son habitat. Je me dirige donc en respectant les coordonnés. Une demeure de la noblesse de classe moyenne se dresse en face de moi. Je ne me pose pas plus de question, la vie de Ukitake en dépend. J'aurai très bien pu l'emmené à la quatrième... mais ensuite? Je sais comment se déroule les situations comme celles-ci. Ils me poseront des tas de questions auxquels je répondrai avec plaisir. Mais je suis sûr que Gin a déjà préparé son coup. Mieux vaut éviter les problèmes et régler ça par moi-même... Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine de la médecine.

J'entre prudemment dans le manoir par une des portes. Il n'y a pas de présence de ce côté. Il doit avoir quelques domestiques à son service, autant ne pas les croiser. Le blessé murmure encore une dernière indication: celle de sa chambre. Il sait que je ne veux pas nous faire remarquer. Alors je me dirige vers la pièce désignée en marchant discrètement. J'arrive devant la porte coulissante et y entre en la refermant soigneusement. Je dépose le malade sur le futon en enlevant son haori. J'aperçois sa blessure. Je joints mes mains au-dessus de celle-ci et lance un jutsu de bas niveau mais assez pour refermer la plaie et y mettre un pansement facilement. Je cherche des yeux la salle d'eau et me lève pour y entrer. Je trouve ce que je voulais: du matériel médicale. Je reviens auprès de lui et finit de le soigner. Il sourit. Je l'ai toujours trouvé attirant ce sourire. Jyushiro...

Fin POV Byakuya

* * *

_Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Tsukiyo. Sans succès malheureusement. _

_-Enfin Byakuya-sama! Personne ne vous permet de venir ici!_

_-Et alors? Répliqua-t-il. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un dessert._

_-Les domestiques sont là pour ça! Kuchiki-sama n'acceptera pas le fait que son futur héritier du clan Kuchiki cuisine pour lui-même!_

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?_

_-Byakuya-sama! Où sont passés vos manières?_

_-Je suis désolé de devoir vous adresser de la sorte mais, que je sache, ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Reprit-il la seconde d'après. _

_Tsukiyo soupira une fois de plus. Elle ré-observa le jeune noble qui se trouvait face à lui depuis maintenant une demi heure. Enfin, à le voir avec un tablier attaché, un peu de farine sur le visage, casserole dans une main, cuillère dans l'autre, on croirait voir autre qu'un noble du clan le plus respecté de la Soul Society. Le jeune Byakuya reprit le cour de la conversation:_

_-Et puis, en quoi cuisiner ferait du mal? _

_-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas à vous de le faire! Je voudrai vous éviter les ennuis! Vous êtes encore un adolescent alors je vous en prie, ne mourrez pas!_

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Tsukiyo-san. Vous êtes la première à me découvrir ainsi._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais la cuisine. Cela fait au moins quatre mois._

_-Quoi? Autant?_

_-Oui, Tsukiyo-san. Pour une fois, je voulais un repas normal, alors j'ai mis la main à la pâte._

_Ce qu'ignorait la nourrice, c'était que l'expression prenait le sens figuré ainsi que le sens propre. Donc, imaginez le petit Byakuya d'à peine cinquante ans cuisinant pour son propre plaisir. Les premières fois avait été difficile mais avec le temps, il s'était habitué à préparer son repas seul dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais voilà que son secret était percé à jour grâce à Tsukiyo Takara. Cette dernière comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec le jeune le connaissant un tant soit peu. Alors elle décida de garder ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Kuchiki cuisiner._

_

* * *

_

POV Ukitake

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil qui a été réparateur. J'ouvre mes yeux qui ont du mal à s'habituer à la lumière. J'ai du cligner plusieurs fois avant de reprendre la totale maitrise de ma vue. Je suis bien dans ma chambre, je la reconnais entre mille. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé reviennent en tête. Je lui ai vraiment avoué alors... Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte il y a à peu près quelques mois que j'en pince pour le brun. Si il ne m'aime pas, au moins, nous resterons bons amis. Je sens une odeur particulière. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers l'objet concerné et je découvre un repas sur un des plateaux de la salle de cuisine. Deux onigris, un bol de soupe et une tasse de thé. Tout ça sent merveilleusement bon! Je me redresse doucement et une douleur se fait plus ou moins intense à mon épaule. Je la presse avec ma main gauche mais je sens que c'est inutile. Un pansement a été placé bien avant. Il s'est finalement occupé de moi, moi qui croyais qu'il allait me laisser me débrouiller comme un grand. Je me demande si c'est lui qui a cuisiné ce plateau repas. Je souris à cette idée. Il est impossible...

-Ah! Ukitake-taicho!

Je tourne mon attention vers celui qui occupe mes pensées. Sa voix a été mêlée d'une surprise mal contenue. En effet, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois éveillé de si tôt en voyant ce qu'il porte sur son uniforme de shinigami... et en voyant ce qu'il n'a pas. Il a enlevé ses Kenseikans et son écharpe blanche. Il porte un des tabliers de ma cuisinière, Akane. J'avoue qu'il lui va bien. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour entrer en douce dans la cuisine? N'ayant aucun choix, il déposa autre chose près de moi. Un deuxième plats mais pour lui cette fois. Je crois qu'il veut que nous mangions ensemble.

-Merci beaucoup Byakuya. Où as-tu appris cette faculté pourtant interdite chez les nobles?

-J'ai mes secrets Ukitake-taicho. Excusez-moi, je reviens!

-Où vas-tu?

-...Me changer, dit-il après une hésitation.

-S'il te plaît Byakuya, peux-tu rester comme ça?

Tiens, il rougit tout d'un coup. C'est amusant de le voir comme ça!

-Mais...

-J'aimerai te regarder manger habillé comme ça Byakuya... Tu es très beau.

Sa rougeur s'intensifie. Il est trop mignon! Nous passons alors quelques minutes à manger, pour ma part, même si c'était pas très enjoué, le repas s'est passé merveilleusement.

* * *

Okay, fin du chapitre! J'y ai mis du temps, c'est vrai mais je voulais essayer d'allonger le chapitre. Le prochain sera peut-être court (ou long, à vous de voir)! Préview:

_"Non, je ne puis leur dire maintenant! Pas tout de suite! Pas encore! Et puis, cela ne fait que quelques jours que nous sommes ensemble que ma stupide mère me harcèle de questions tous plus absurdes les uns des autres. Que va-t-il penser de moi ensuite?_

_-Bya-kun! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!"_


	7. Chapter 7

La suite! Dans ce chapitre, Byakuya sera un peu expressif (je dis bien juste un peu V.V) Merci encore à Jyuune-chan mais j'en suis aussi désolée ^^'' Ce chapitre n'est pas si long!

* * *

POV Byakuya

Je débarrasse la table à une lenteur que je ne saurai qualifier. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une bonne à tout faire mais maintenant qu'il m'a avoué son amour, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de me comporter normalement. Que j'agisse selon mes envies même si cela va à l'encontre des règles du clan Kuchiki.

-Byakuya, quelque chose ne va pas?

Oh non, au contraire! Tout va bien, très bien même! Je repense juste au moment où vous aviez avoué que vous m'aimez et que vous étiez mourant alors que votre destin est déjà tracé à cause de cette maladie qui vous pourchasse depuis votre naissance et Dieu sait quand vos souffrances prendront fin. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ça? Tout cela est déjà bien embarrassant pour moi. Manger avec LUI, dans SA demeure, SA chambre et habillé d'un tablier de cuisine au lieu de mon uniforme de shinigami est de trop. Et comment se fait-il que j'ai pu accepter sa demande sans trop me poser de questions? J'aurai très bien pu protester... mais le pouvais-je? Aurai-je eu la force de contrer ses décisions sans écouter... mes sentiments? Une preuve de plus que je partage les siens désormais. Mais ai-je le courage de lui dire? J'ose à peine lui accordé un regard. Sûrement pour cacher ma gêne que lui seul peut me le faire apparaître... Pourquoi pose-t-il sa main sur ma joue? Il me relève la tête, lui laissant la possibilité de percevoir ma rougeur. Il prit un instant de m'observer en souriant légèrement. Ses yeux, ils sont remplis... d'inquiétude. Il redoute ce qui va se passer à la suite. Regrette-t-il finalement ses paroles? Son geste reste en suspend. Il ne me lâche pas physiquement, il ne me lâche plus des yeux. Il hésite un moment avant de retirer sa main et de la ramener sur son genou (NDA: je rappelle que les japonais mangent à genoux autour d'une table basse ^^, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec cette scène, mais je voulais faire le rappel). Il baisse la tête et annonce, presque bas:

-Je te remercie de t'être occuper de moi.

Un silence s'en suivit. Il me fixe de nouveau. Je crois qu'il attend que je parle. Que veut-il que je dise.. dans une situation pareille. Mais je m'attendais à entendre autre chose. Cette phrase me touche beaucoup, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait remercier certes... mais ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais entendre. C'est égoïste de ma part! Pourquoi je pense ça?... Et qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui? Je baisse la tête. Je regarde mes mains se crisper sur le hankama de shinigami et sur la partie la plus basse du tablier d'un blanc immaculé. Que m'arrive-t-il? C'est comme si... un sentiment s'est emparé de moi, de mon corps, de mon esprit. Mes dents se serrent, ce que je ne montre pas. Ma vue se brouille. Tout devient flou autour de moi. Combien de temps? Depuis quand n'avait-je pas versé une larme? Depuis mon enfance, le jour où ma mère nous avait quitté. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement, une par une. Joie... tristesse.. deux sentiments finalement se mélangent dans cet eau. Joie de ces mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche. Tristesse... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il manque une chose et je ne sais pas tout simplement quelle est-elle.

-Byakuya?

Je ne le vois pas, mais je peux entendre ses pas qui font le tour pour finir à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Byakuya, tu pleures? Ai-je dis quelque chose qui t'a fait mal?

Tout à coup, je me jète à son cou et le serre presque de toutes mes forces. C'est comme si mon coeur contrôle tout à ma place. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je n'en ai cure. Je pleure, oui. Tu n'as rien dit de mal au contraire... Je prends soudain compte de ce quelque chose qui manquait. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'accepter mais dans l'immédiat, je ne puis réfléchir en prenant mon temps et murmure d'une voix à peine audible:

-Je vous aime aussi, Jyushiro Ukitake.

En réalité, le sentiment de la tristesse me rongeait car je n'avais pas le courage de le lui dire, de peur de le perdre et que tout ce qui se passe n'était qu'un rêve et une erreur de plus de ma part. Il a du être surpris de ce geste que je lui offre mais ne tarde pas à m'enlacer à son tour.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans cette position, sans dire un seul mot.

-Mais j'imagine les responsabilités que tu dois avoir maintenant que tu as un poids en plus sur le dos.

Nous nous trouvons à l'extérieur, assis sur l'herbe du jardin de Jyushiro. Oui, maintenant que je suis avec lui, j'aurai plus de responsabilités en ce qui concerne la famille par exemple. Si je devrai leur informer, ce ne sera pas tout de suite, au moins c'est sûr. En espérant aussi que mon stupide oncle ne se mêle pas de mes affaires. Que dis-je? Mon futur beau-père! A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà... C'est pas vrai, il a fallu que ma mère tombe amoureuse de Ojisan. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Tsukiyo de le savoir depuis le début sans me mettre au courant. Le problème en rapport avec mon oncle n'est pas vraiment à revoir. Quoi que je dise ou que je fasse, n'importe quel mouvement ou comportement incorrecte de ma part en sa présence lui donnera des soupçons et il fera tout pour savoir le pourquoi du comment. En ce qui concerne ma mère, elle acceptera le capitaine de la treizième sans difficultés dans la famille Kuchiki. Je me rappelle ses paroles remplis de réconfort. Mais il reste toujours à convaincre le conseil dont il sera très difficile d'accomplir cette mission. En effet, si jamais je leur expose la situation, ils pourraient essayer de me dissuader ou tout simplement ne pas accepter cette réalité. Le conseil pourra toujours se trouver dans l'obligation de me destituer de mon rang. Pourquoi tant de conséquences pour une affaire d'amour dans une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Seireitei et la plus puissante? Pourquoi suis-je un Kuchiki Kami-sama? J'ai beau me répéter la question dans la tête mais cela ne servira vraisemblablement à rien de m'y acharner.

-Byakuya?

Je sors subitement de mes pensées et tourne mon regard vers Jyushiro qui a une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Décidément, je l'inquiète beaucoup trop ces temps-ci.

-Je vais bien.

-Oui, je ne m'en doute pas, dit-il en m'observant de long en large. N'empêche, je te préférais avec ton vêtement de cuisine!

-Ce vêtement ne m'appartient pas, il est évident que je le remette à sa place.

-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point! Mais quand même...

-Ne me faites pas regretter ce qui s'est passé.

-Voyons Bya-kun, à te voir habillé de cette sorte, tu dois être un bon cuisinier! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie un Kuchiki cuisiner!

Le retour du surnom. J'aurai bien voulu que ça ne puisse se reproduire bien que j'aime Jyushiro comme il est. Je soupire.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Tu.

-Pardon?

-Si tu le dis.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que nous sommes maintenant ensemble non?

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça. J'aurai du mal à le tutoyer, surtout qu'il était mon ancien maître.

-Je ne pourrai dire ça Ukitake.

-Jyushiro. Et ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps, ça va s'arranger!

-Je ne peux m'adresser à vous comme si vous n'étiez qu'un simple shinigami de rang inférieur et de bas âge.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un shinigami de rang inférieur et de bas âge, c'est vrai, mais en ce qui concerne le rang social, je suis en dessous de la haute noblesse!

-Vous étiez mon Taicho.

-Et tu es mon amoureux! ajouta-t-il avec le sourire.

Sur ce point, il a touché juste. J'ai vu rarement des amants se vouvoyer et il n'est pas courant d'avoir une relation avec son supérieur, même si le supérieur en question est au même rang de shinigami que moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va me persuader de remplacer vous par tu. Je sens soudainement sa main sur mon genou. Je le fixe, interrogatif.

-Si tu n'en a pas envie, tant pis! Tu le feras quand tu seras prêt.

Je hoche de la tête après un instant d'hésitation avant qu'il ne se rapproche plus vers moi en passant son bras derrière mon dos pour atterrir sur mon épaule et me serrer contre lui. Je rougis de plus belle. Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord à ce que je m'habitue à ce geste désormais.

-Au fait, comment va ta famille?

-Elle va très bien.

Je préfère éviter le sujet en ce qui concerne mon oncle ou mon futur beau-père. Je lui annonce le retour de ma mère et ça l'a beaucoup surpris. Nous discutons encore un peu avant d'avoir la visite inattendue d'une des domestiques qui, sur le coup, est surprise voire choquée de me voir ici.

-Oh, Kuchiki-taicho! Je suis désolée Ukitake-sama, je vais repasser.

-Non Aiko, ça ne fais rien, dit ce dernier.

Jyushiro se tourne vers moi en mettant son bras derrière sa nuque et en arborant un sourire idiot.

-Je... euh... j'ai oublié de te prévenir que c'est l'heure de mon médicament!

L'heure de quoi? Non mais il se moque de moi? S'il est habitué à les recevoir presque tous les jours, il fallait me dire plus tôt. Je croise les bras en signe de mécontentement, ce qu'il comprend très facilement. Il s'avance vers cette Aiko et prit ses soins rapidement en souriant toujours aussi stupidement pour montrer sa gène. La domestique sourit elle aussi. J'envie Jyushiro de s'entendre ainsi avec des gens qui ne sont pas comme lui. Même si de mon côté, je l'ai tenté vainement dans le passé. Il revient vers moi en m'annonçant qu'il faudrait peut-être que je parte. J'acquiesce et pars de ce pas.

* * *

Combien de fois il va falloir le lui dire à celui-là?

-Koga-ojisan, veuillez arrêter d'entrer dans mes appartements sans permission.

Depuis je ne sais combien d'années il entre en effraction dans ma chambre tout ça pour me raconter sa journée et à mon humble avis, Kami-sama seul peut comprendre ces phrases qui n'ont ni queues ni tête. Je devrai le renvoyer à l'académie pour comportement irresponsable dans le manoir Kuchiki et pour corriger sa langue tellement il parle vite. Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu être amoureuse de ce type? Je viens à peine de me lever que cet idiot me secoue comme un prunier si tôt le matin, je vous jure. Mettez-vous à ma place et vous comprendrez ce que j'endure depuis toutes ces années de folies où la demeure des Kuchiki n'a plus connu sa sérénité. Cela doit être une bonne nouvelle alors.

-T'inquiète pas mon p'tit! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer!

Non, sans blague, je l'aurai parier. Je lui offre un de mes regards les plus froids pour en venir vite aux faits. Il arbore un sourire narquois.

-Faut pas être si impatient Bya-kun!

-Rectification Ojisan: vous êtes impatient.

Je jète un coup d'oeil sur ma pauvre porte à moitié cassée, presque découpée en deux. Mon oncle voit très bien à quoi je faisais allusion, surtout quand je le fixe de mon visage impassible. Il balbutie:

-Ok, je vais la réparer! Y a pas de quoi faire tout un plat, non?

-Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter de cette manière.

-Seulement, je ne le suis pas! Je suis plutôt fier de moi!

-Ojisan...

-Ah oui! Je venais t'annoncer de te préparer, nous allons aller pique-niquer!

Comment? J'ai du mal entendre. Pique-niquer? Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il en est strictement hors de question, non mais pour qui il me prend celui-là? Manger dehors comme tant d'autres en cette saison certes mais jamais avec LUI! Pourquoi me demander ça? A moi? Il y a au moins plus de cents personnes dans cette demeure et il faut qu'il me propose cette invitation ridicule et indigne. Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête?... Tiens! Voilà ma mère qui entre en scène elle aussi.

-Koga! Tu n'étais pas obligé de le réveiller si tôt voyons! Nous avons toute la journée pour ça.

… Ai-je bien entendu à ce moment? Non seulement il a osé venir m'interrompre dans mon réveil en me secouant dans tous les sens, il m'invite à manger dans l'herbe et il avait 24 heures pour une simple organisation en famille... Récapitulons: le réveil, les secousses, l'invitation et le fait qu'il avait parfaitement le temps. Pour ma part, il y a assez de preuves pour que je puisse le tuer dans les prochaines secondes à venir. Et c'est sur cette pensée et sur un regard polaire que je me dirige pas vraiment pressé vers Senbonzakura en laissant les questions de mon oncle sans réponses et je le lui pointe dans sa direction. Il émit un cri qui me fait légèrement sourire. Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux que je saurai qualifié de surprise. De ma voix glacial leur expliquant correctement la situation s'ils ne se trouvent pas hors de la pièce, ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Heureusement qu'il me reste assez de sang froid pour avoir du cran de dire à ma mère et à mon futur beau-père de me laisser tranquille. Je ne veux en aucun cas déjeuner avec eux de toutes façons. Je dépose mon zanpakuto et, vu que je suis réveillé, je vais profité de prendre un bain.

Fin POV Byakuya

* * *

POV Koga

Il m'a menacé... Il m'a menacé... avec son zanpakuto... avec son... Je l'ai échappé belle! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi coléreux, même après sa naissance bien qu'il me haïssait déjà! Holà, c'est quoi ce regard que Aoi-chan me lance? Je vais finir par mourir sur le coup! Pff! Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent on dirait, telle mère, tel fils!

Fin POV Koga

* * *

POV Byakuya

Donc, comme prévu, ILS s'en vont sans moi, ce qui ne les surpris pas le moins du monde. Enfin, il était temps que la tornade passe. Ce manoir n'a plus connu sa tranquillité et son silence serein depuis des lustres. Il va pouvoir profité de ce court moment. Je me dirige vers ma division avec un pas décisif. En la laissant hier à cause de ce renard, c'est comme si je la laissait entre les mauvaises mains de Abarai. Et le connaissant un temps soit peu, je ne tarderai pas à voir des piles de dossiers traîner ça et là dans le bureau. C'est donc sur cette pensée que j'ouvre enfin la porte menant à mon bureau.

…

Non, je n'y crois pas!

-Ohayo Taicho!

Je reste impassible même si la surprise m'a pris au dépourvu. J'ignore le salut de Abarai et me contente de fixer le résultat. Ce n'est tout bonnement impossible. Il n'y a aucun dossier, plus une feuille, pas même un bout. Tout a été soigneusement rangé. Je ne l'avoue pas mais je suis assez fier de mon lieutenant, pour une fois que le travail est fait. Je lance finalement un regard vers Renji qui comprend que j'attends des explications.

-Euh... Ichimaru-taicho est venu remplir les formulaires durant votre absence. Il m'a chargé de vous remettre cette lettre pour vous.

Abarai tend la dite lettre vers moi que je prends. Je l'aurai volontiers arraché des mains de Renji si je le pouvais mais la dignité m'empêche de faire ce que je veut. L'idée que ce soit Ichimaru qui l'a aidé ne m'enjoue guère. J'espère qu'il n'a écrit rien de choquant là-dedans qui puisse mle faire venir à lui et le tuer sans ménagements. Je me déplace vers mon bureau et déplie le papier.

_Re-coucou Bya-kun! _

_Je voulais juste m'assurer de tes fonctions mais comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai décidé de faire le travail à ta place! Je sais que vous étiez en train de vous occuper de Jyu-chan alors, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai donné un petit coup de main à votre lieutenant Abarai Renji qui est quelque peu attirant à mon goût. J'ai inventé un mensonge du genre vous étiez malade pendant votre petit séjour chez Jyu-chan pour éviter les soupçons! _

_Bye bye! _

_PS: Tu permettras à ton lieutenant un jour de congé? _

Je chiffonne la lettre et la jète dans la poubelle. Je sens le regard d'Abarai sur moi. Il doit sûrement se poser des questions. Ichimaru a peut-être laissé tombé l'idée de me conquérir, ce dont je suis heureux, mais ce qui ne me plaît pas, c'est qu'il se soit focaliser sur Renji. Non, je ne laisserai pas un autre tomber dans son piège.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Je suis désolée de ce retard mais je manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci alors il me sera difficile d'écrire les chapitres -_-''


	8. Chapter 8

TADAM! Me revoici avec une tonne d'idée en tête! Ça m'est venu en regardant One piece mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de signe de pirates dedans! Ça m'est venu juste d'un coup de tête, rien à voir! Bon, j'arrête de m'exclamer comme Sarkozy et je suis sûre que certains ont déjà assez patienté comme ça alors place à ce chapitre fraîchement posté! Je rappelle, les persos sont à Tite Kubo!

* * *

POV Renji

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Kuchiki-taicho est-il absent? Moi je me retrouve tout seul avec une montagne de paperasse! Monde ingrat! Et en plus, les capitaine se plaint de voir leurs lieutenants en retard alors que EUX ils ignorent leur absence, c'est pas vraiment de bonne guerre tout ça... Pendant que Môssieur Kuchiki Byakuya, soi-disant le plus respecté du Seireitei, capitaine de la sixième division qui a dû souffert Dieu sait combien de siècles à force d'avoir un Kuchiki, chef du clan lui-même, froid personnage et digne du règlement de la Soul Society, est en train de se pavaner dans quelques recoins ou fais la grasse matinée (ce dont tout le monde doute), on me refile tout le sale travail à moi, Abarai Renji, fier lieutenant de la sixième division, qui fait un effort tous les jours pour supporter les remarques du glaçon, moi qui fait preuve de bravoure au risque de sacrifier ma vie pour des milliers de personnes et qui remplit je ne sais combien de papiers par jour! Taicho se fout bien de moi aujourd'hui! Il doit se dire que FORCEMENT je serai en retard alors il se permet aussi de l'être mais c'est qu'il se met le doigt dans l'oeil! Je me démerde et lui, il trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me faire chier pour la matinée! _

_Ah! La porte s'ouvre enfin! Self contrôle: ok! Grossièretés rentrées et cachés dans un coin de mon esprit: ok! Ne pas ouvrir la bouche même pour l'engueuler sans sa permission: ok! Mais à ma grande surprise, c'est un capitaine autre que Kuchiki-taicho qui se tient devant l'entrée._

_-Ichimaru-taicho?_

_-Ah! Ohayo Abarai- fukutaicho!_

_-Euh... Ohayo._

_J'en oublie presque les bonnes manières, non mais quel idiot je fais! _

_-Vous cherchez quelque chose? Demande-je._

_-Non, rien de spécial! _

_Il jète un coup d'oeil sur mon bureau... et sur moi. C'était quoi cette lueur qui est passé dans ces yeux qui s'étaient ouvert un court instant? Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos!_

_-Dis-moi Renji, tu as beaucoup de travail à ce que je vois._

_Je suis étonné qu'il m'est appelé par mon prénom et encore plus lorsqu'il commence à s'incruster dans la pièce pour se diriger dans ma direction._

_-Je vais t'aider! Ton taicho n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui._

_Pas très en forme? Non mais il se fout de ma gueule? Le capitaine de la sixième malade? On aura tout vu! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent drôle par ici. Depuis quelques temps, Kuchiki-taicho s'est... méfié... de Ichimaru-taicho pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pourtant à vu d'oeil, il a l'air sympa mais... alors c'est quoi cette sensation bizarre? C'est drôle, en l'observant mieux, le capitaine de la troisième a un bout de son haori déchiré. Discret mais assez voyant de près. Il s'est battu avec quelqu'un? _

_Je tourne brusquement mes yeux vers la surface de mon bureau. Sa main s'est posée sur la mienne. Doucement, il prend les feuilles que j'avais déjà commencé à remplir et il va s'installer sur le bureau de mon taicho. Mais au fait: comment il sait que taicho est malade? Il est allé chez lui? Bordel, voilà que je m'inquiète pour le type le plus froid de tous les shinigamis, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête? _

_-Un problème Renji?_

_Je sursaute à la question et sourit bêtement._

_-Euh, n-non! Aucun Ichimaru-taicho!_

_-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Gin! Nous sommes seuls après tout!_

_Oulàlà! Pourquoi ai-je frissonné à la dernière phrase? Que veut-il dire par « Nous sommes seuls »? Bon, on garde son sang-froid! Respire un grand coup Renji! Je m'assois lentement sur mon siège et entame silencieusement le travail. Finalement, je donnerai tout pour rester à la onzième aujourd'hui! Ikkaku a sans doute trouver une nouvelle victime à martyriser, Yumichika doit être en train de s'admirer dans le miroir et Kenpachi-taicho se bat sûrement dans le coin. Ou encore si Rukia était là, ici, en ce moment même, elle me parlerai encore de ses étranges choses venus du monde réel. Seulement, elle est elle-même dans le monde réel et qui sait quand elle rentrera. Hisagi pourrait amener du saké et traîner Kira derrière lui et ensuite, on ferait la fête comme les jours où mon taicho était absent à cause d'une mission. Si seulement... Kuchiki-taicho lui-même était là pour me faire des remarques, me critiquer sur mon retard, me donner encore et encore des tonnes de travail à faire, me donner la charge de la sixième en cours de ses missions bien qu'il ne soit plus d'accord après ma première défaite. Tout! Tout mais pas Ichimaru-taicho! J'ai beau dire ça, je me demande pourquoi faut-il vraiment se méfier de lui? Peut-être parce que taicho se méfie de lui aussi? Merde alors, c'est quoi tout ce cirque?... Et pourquoi je sens que son sourire s'agrandit tout le temps même si on ne le voit pas? Putain, quelle galère! _

_Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, il avait fini son tas et vient me les apporter. D'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui me lève pour aller les chercher. Un masque d'incrédulité recouvre mon visage._

_-Si tu le veux Renji, je peux aussi t'aider à remplir ce qui te reste à faire._

_Je rêve ou il a dit ça avec une voix tellement... sensuel? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? J'ai totalement fini mon travail pour une fois (Nda: c'est un miracle XD) alors pourquoi le nie-t-il? Il se met derrière moi et prend d'une main une des feuilles que je tiens dans les miennes. Je ne la sens pas cette suite de l'histoire! Je rougis brusquement en sentant sa main effleurer la mienne. Kami-sama mais que se passe-t-il à la fin? Je manque de sursauter en sentant l'autre main sur ma nuque. Ses doigts la parcourent. Merde alors, mais que veut-il?_

_-Je le savais, dit-il un peu joyeusement. Tu es trop tendu Renji! Détends-toi voyons, je ne suis pas un requin!_

_C'est ça le problème, je crois en effet qu'il en est vraiment un! Non! Calmes-toi Renji, calmes-toi... Il as simplement voulu vérifier si ses propos étaient justes, je suis trop tendu et tout ça parce que je m'imagine des trucs trop... Bordel! _

_-Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller vu que le reste est déjà fait. Donne ça à Kuchiki de ma part!_

_Il me tend une lettre que je prends avec précaution en évitant de toucher sa main une nouvelle fois. Puis il partit en refermant le battant de la porte derrière lui._

_

* * *

_

Kami-sama! Cette journée restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ses mains parcourant ma nuque. Elles étaient... agréables. Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là? C'est indigne d'un shinigami! Pire: indigne du lieutenant de la sixième division et du capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki! Mais alors... pourquoi à chaque fois que je repasse cette scène dans ma tête, j'ai la sensation que j'ai... aimé.

-Abarai!

-Euh, oui taicho?

-Arrêtes donc de rêvasser.

-Hai!

* * *

Pov Byakuya

Je le trouve beaucoup plus distrait. Cette situation dure trois jours depuis que Gin est venu me remplacer sans mon consentement, je ferai mieux de le faire redescendre de sa lune.

-Va donc t'occuper des nouvelles recrues, cela te motivera.

-Hai taicho!

Il se lève un peu maladroitement en renversant sa chaise et il se dirige vers la sortie. Soudain, il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

-Taicho, puis-je vous poser une question?

« C'est à tes risques et périls » ai-je eu envie de lui dire. Mais je me contente d'un simple hochement de la tête affirmatif.

-Est-ce que vous entretenez de bonnes relations avec Ichimaru-taicho?

Quelle question!

-Non.

-... Je...

Mes yeux se tournent à présent vers lui, je veux bien savoir où il veut en venir en me parlant de ce renard.

-... Arigato, taicho.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour avoir répondu à ma question.

Finalement, je n'aurai pas l'explication que je voulais. Mon attention se tourne maintenant vers les dossiers à classer. J'entends la porte se fermer, et il était temps qu'il sorte ce lieutenant! Ce Gin aurait quand même pu nettoyer mon bureau, il y a laissé son maudit parfum et cela dure depuis trois jours! Quand apprendra-t-il à ne pas se mêler de mes affaires? Je me pince l'arrête du nez avec agacement. J'ai déjà un trouble-fête chez moi mais si en plus l'autre s'y met aussi, ce sera la fin du monde! Je suis assez tourmenté comme ça et personne ne peut me laisser respirer! Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement pour moi, il n'a rien dit au sujet de notre combat. Mais je me demande si Jyushiro va mieux depuis cet incident. Je n'ai pas pu le revoir ces derniers temps pour cause d'indiscrétion de la part de mon oncle qui se doute déjà de quelque chose.

* * *

_-Allez Bya-kun, dis tout à ton Ojisan préféré! Je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose!_

_-En quoi mes secrets vous regarde-t-il?_

_-Ils m'ont toujours regardé et tu dois le savoir actuellement!_

_-Je sais surtout que vous êtes une calamité quand vous vous y mettez._

_-Comment tu arrives à rester calme comme ça? On ne peut jamais s'amuser avec toi! Allez, avoue que tu nous cache peut-être pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un!_

_Bruit de tasse cassée._

_-Koga! Tu n'as pas honte de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas!_

_-Mais Aoi-chan..._

_-Oh et puis regarde ce que tu m'as fais faire! Ça coûte très cher cette porcelaine! Et en plus, des tasses de cette forme, on n' en trouve que dans le monde réel._

_Un silence s'installe._

_

* * *

_

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je viens prendre le thé avec ces deux-là, la conversation atterrit dans mon centre d'intérêt? Et ces tasses n'ont rien de spéciale sans compter l'étrange animal qui fait office de décor, soi dit en passant: un lapin avec « Chappy » marqué dessus. Les goûts de ma mère ont bien changé depuis que Koga-ojisan ramène ces débilités du monde réel pendant ses missions. J'évite de soupirer. Ma dernière réunion du conseil, j'y repense sans cesse. Obligation de trouver une compagne! Ils auront tout fait pour me faire souffrir aujourd'hui. Et où vais-je trouver une femme qui soit digne d'être mon épouse? J'ai beau côtoyer des femmes nobles, respectables, dont le protocole n'est jamais oublié, à l'allure froide et hautaine comme nous autres Kuchiki, des femmes parfaites selon le conseil, selon Tsukiyo... mais selon moi, elles ne sont parfaites que dans un rôle, celui de jouer la futur femme du chef du clan Kuchiki. _Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu la visite de la démone Tsuchigumo, une vrai gamine! _Avait dit mon oncle. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le conseil a déjà préparé le planning et que la « démone » viendra au manoir dans une semaine. D'après mes informations, Fujiko Tsuchigumo est, certes, de mon âge, mais a toujours renié les règles de sa famille en se comportant comme bon lui semble affirmant que nous ne sommes plus dans la Soul Society mais bien dans une pièce de théâtre. J'admire ce changement soudain, j'aimerai bien la voir un jour mais elle doit être bavarde si je réfléchis mieux, ce dont je ne le suis pas. Et puis, je ne peux pas venir leur présenter Jyushiro, cela déshonorera à jamais mon titre et celui du clan. Mais quand je pense à lui, je me dis qu'il faudra bien que je le prévienne de ce qui m'arrive, mais quand? Et que pensera-t-il? Connaissant son caractère, il pourra m'aider.

* * *

-Hum, c'est vrai que c'est problématique.

-De quoi?

-De deux choses: Gin et les fiançailles!

Je me doutais un peu qu'il allait répondre ça. Il se tient le menton d'une main. J'évite de perdre mon calme et contemple de nouveau le jardin de Jyushiro.

-Ukitake-san, je suis venu vous demander de l'aide, pas pour que vous me fassiez un bilan de ce qui se passe en ce moment!

-Oui, mais Gin peut s'en prendre à Renji à tout moment et pour ce qui est du clan... oh mais... Ne m'avais-tu pas dit il y a quelques jours que tu avais rencontré une belle jeune femme dans Rukongai?

-...

Je l'avais complètement oublier celle-là! Mais... une femme pauvre comme elle... le clan ne l'acceptera jamais! Et...

-Jyushiro.

-...Oui Bya-kun?

-...

J'hésite un moment, incertain de dire ce qu'il fallait. Ce surnom me trouble encore plus.

-Tu n'es pas contrarié d'apprendre que je vais épouser quelqu'un d'autre que toi?

Je baisse un peu plus la tête. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me répondre. Sa main se pose calmement sur mon épaule et la caresse. D'une voix calme et sereine, il commence à parler.

-Byakuya, je suis d'abord étonné de savoir ce changement d'attitude venant de toi, tu as fais des efforts pour pouvoir me parler comme ça. Pour ce qui est de cette personne qui va vivre sa vie à tes côtés, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est soit épouser une belle fille comme Hisana et supporter les caprices du conseil, soit vivre avec moi et déshérité de tout ce que tu possèdes. Moi, je ne veux pas de cette deuxième option, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas contrarié.

J'écarquille mes yeux et relève ma tête pour le regarder, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que ces paroles sont sortis de sa bouche. Il m'offre un sourire chaleureux. Mon regard se détourne du sien en soupirant:

-Vous avez raison.

-Ah mais pourquoi tu dis ça Bya-kun! Le retour du « vous » me fait froid dans le dos!

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-S'te plaît Bya-kun, choisi entre « vous » et « tu » sinon je vais me perdre moi!

-...

-Et au fait, en parlant de plat, tu pourrais me refaire cette soupe si délicieuse? Ikue, ma cuisinière, est fiévreuse et la dernière fois que j'ai touché une casserole, c'était il y a des siècles de cela!

-Ce que l'on apprend ne s'oublie pas.

-Mais c'est différent pour nous, les shinigamis!

Combien de fois ai-je perdu à ce genre de débat? Il a toujours le dernier mot celui-là... Ça doit faire parti de son charme (Nda: ^.^). Donc, il faut que je retrouve cette jeune femme. J'espère qu'elle est encore en vie, les conditions deviennent de plus en plus difficiles en dehors du Gotei 13, et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis.

* * *

Accompagné de Jyushiro, je marche en direction d'une des sorties des quartiers des divisions pour me rendre au Rukongai en passant par la troisième division et en espérant ne pas tomber sur le capitaine en personne. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, je ne sais pas quoi. On tourne à l'angle d'une rue et... hein? Mais que fais Renji à marauder aux alentours de la troisième? Il est là, adossé sur l'un des murs à attendre... attendre quoi? Ou qui? Mon visage est plus sérieux en pensant à ce « qui » dont je connais l'identité. Ichimaru a du lui donner un rendez-vous. Mon cap se dirige maintenant vers Abarai, j'entends Jyushiro étouffer une exclamation. D'ailleurs, le roux en fait de même en me voyant arriver, le visage sévère.

-Abarai, que fais-tu là?

-Ah, euh, ben... je... je... j'admire le paysage!

Encore combien d'idioties va-t-il me sortir?

-Épargne-moi tes mensonges et dis-moi ce que Ichimaru-taicho te veut.

-Euh... je...

Le capitane de la treizième me chuchote:

-Byakuya, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant la tombée de la nuit. Vous en reparlerez avec votre lieutenant plus tard!

Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'acquiesce silencieusement et nous commençons à partir sans un regard en arrière. Ou du moins, j'ai failli me retourner. Je m'inquiète. Pas de Renji, mais de ce que va faire ce pervers en série. Je jure que si je ne retrouve pas mon lieutenant en bonne état, je vais lui faire passer l'envie d'emmerder le monde! Il faut bien que quelqu'un remplisse sa tâche à la sixième et, je l'avoue, avoir déjà une tonne de dossiers à feuilleter, signer, classer, on se demande encore comment je peux tenir dans une situation pareille sans laisser paraître mon agacement. Si en plus Renji serait absent, j'aurai deux fois plus de travail!... En même temps, je ne peux pas le blâmer s'il se fait avoir par ce gredin. Heureusement que j'ai gardé mon sang-froid sinon Abarai allait se douter de quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer entre moi et Ichimaru. Mais en y repensant... Je fixe silencieusement la personne à côté de moi. Je me souviens de sa discussion avec Gin. Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-il pas appeler « Jyu-chan »? J'avais senti que sa voix était un peu coléreux à l'entente de cet appellatif surtout venant de la bouche du capitaine aux cheveux argentés. Tout ça cache quelque chose...

* * *

Nous arrivons enfin à la sortie du Gotei 13 et le géant nous laisse passer. C'est maintenant que commence les choses sérieuses. Une minute... un papillon de l'enfer? Il se plante devant nous et nous transmet un message. Dans le treizième district du Rukongai, des shinigamis déserteurs. Et vu que nous sommes les plus proche, on nous confie cette mission, comme si on avait pas autre chose à faire...

* * *

Voilà voilà ^.^'' Je suis encore désolé du retard mais cette fois, ça devrait aller... du moins, pour les deux prochains chapitres -_-'' La suite dès que je le peux mais ça ne devrait pas tarder! Pour l'instant, on peut éliminer le week-end car je suis prise les deux jours! Donc, comptez sur la semaine prochaine! Rappelez-vous: reviews ou pas, je continue cette fic! Ah oui, j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas mis de préview et je crois que je ne vais plus prévenir car pour l'instant, les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits ^.^" Et je n'ai pas respecté la dernière préview que j'ai laissé au chapitre 6 pour le 7, j'ai eu l'idée de changer le scénario mais bon, c'est passé maintenant! Bye! A la prochaine!


	9. Chapter 9

Voili voilou! Désolée du retard mais j'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible! J'avais un anniversaire à préparé et ça a du prendre plus de temps que prévu! Gomenasai!

Szayel: Et bien je me demandai bien quand on allait apparaître dans tes chapitres!

Mayuri: Ouais, c'est assez soulant à la fin!

Oui oui mes psychopathes préférés ^.^'' Dorénavant je vous donnerai la permission de m'emmerder au travail!

La suite!

Merci encore à la fidèle Jyuune-chan et son commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir et marré ^.^

* * *

Pov Byakuya

Plus nous avançons, plus je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Nous sommes enfin arrivé à destination. Une bande de déserteurs qui s'en prend aux innocents, je ne le tolèrerai jamais. Mais que vois-je? L'un de ces shinigamis tient une âme frêle plaquée contre la paroi d'une des maisons environnantes. Cette âme... Hisana... Comment ont-ils pu s'en prendre à elle qui ne leur a rien fait? Un homme à ma droite nous supplie.

-S'il vous plaît, sauvez Hisana!

Fin Pov Byakuya

* * *

Pov Hisana

Je ferme les yeux, sentant la poigne de ce shinigami broyé ma gorge. Finalement, serait-ce lui qui sera l'artisan de ma propre mort? Puis je sens que la force de sa main diminue, ensuite me lâche brutalement. Je glisse le long du mur pour finir sur le sol, toussant, essayant de mieux respirer. Une ombre s'approche de moi, s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

-Vous allez bien Hisana? A murmuré la personne qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

-... o-oui...

-Nous avons prévenu la quatrième division pour voir si vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures, me rassure l'autre homme.

De long cheveux blancs... une maladie... alors il doit être Ukitake Jyushiro, le capitaine de la treizième division. Je répond en me levant très lentement, Kuchiki-sama me soutenant:

-Non... tout va bien, je... vous l'assure...

-Ne dîtes pas de sottises. Ils seront bientôt présent.

Je ne dis plus rien face au masque impassible du noble. En effet, deux médecins sont très vite arrivés et ont fait des examens sur moi. Je me demande pourquoi les deux capitaines restent là à me regarder. Quand je suis enfin soigné, je m'avance à leur rencontre pour les remercier tout en m'inclinant.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Un silence s'en suit suite à cette question. J'attends la réponse qui ne tarde pas à sortir de la bouche de...

-Juste une chose.

… Kuchiki-sama?

-Venez avec moi Hisana.

Je vois, il veut sans doute parler en privé. Nous nous dirigeons dans un endroit désert, le plus possible et commença à m'expliquer.

-Je dois bientôt me marier dans quelques temps et le conseil exige que je choisisse une épouse pour assurer la descendance des Kuchiki.

Quoi? Que veut-il dire?

-Avec votre consentement, j'aimerai que vous soyez ma femme, Hisana.

Sa... femme?

-Attendez Kuchiki-sama! Avec tout mon respect, je ne puis dire oui. Je ne suis ni noble, ni riche, je suis de Rukongai.

-Je le sais. Dois-je prendre cette réponse comme un « non »?

-Euh.. non, je...

Bon, je récapitule, il me propose ma main, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de dire non mais d'un autre côté, je veux dire oui. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne fais que penser à lui mais il aime son ami si je me souviens bien.

-Pourquoi faire cela à votre ami Kuchiki-sama?

-Je savais que vous allez poser cette question. Nous nous sommes arrangé sur le sujet. C'était soit abandonné mon rang social, soit me marier. Jyushiro m'a donné sa décision et je la respecte. Et puis, je ne supporte pas de vous voir dans une pareil position dans Rukongai.

-... mais... est-ce que vous portez un amour pour moi?

-... oui...

-Même si une plus grande partie est destinée à votre collègue.

-...

Il est prêt à tout pour ne pas faire souffrir l'homme qu'il aime, il m'aime, certes pas assez mais au moins, je ne vivrai pas dans le mensonge. Je serais sûrement sa confidente et je l'aiderai de mon mieux à le laisser aller voir Ukitake-taicho.

-J'accepte votre proposition... si je puis dire... Byakuya-sama.

Fin Pov Hisana

* * *

Koga s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la salle à manger, en pleine réflexion.

-C'était quoi cet étrange impression, murmurait-il. Je sens qu'un événement va se produire très bientôt!

-Koga! Je peux savoir ce que tu attend pour me rejoindre! Haussa la jolie voix de Aoi. Viens manger avant que le diner ne refroidisse en attendant mon fils!

-Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler Aoi-chan!

Cette dernière soupira en voyant son amant dans son champ de vision.

-Je suis là depuis une demie-heure! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Je m'inquiète de l'absence de Bya!

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent brusquement.

-Comment? Toi? Inquiet de-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle éclata d'un grand rire. Koga, quant à lui, resta de marbre. Ben quoi, il pouvait changer de temps en temps non?

* * *

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent la pièce plus ou moins rangée d'un certain capitaine. La lumière caressa deux corps entrelacés sous les couvertures. L'un d'eux se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre, s'habilla d'un yukata trouvé sur le sol et se dirigea vers les rideaux de la chambre.

* * *

Pov Gin

Oulà, quelle nuit! Ce Renji a vraiment quelque chose en lui qui me plaît, mais quelle chose? Mon sourire habituel collé sur mes lèvres, j'ouvre les rideaux et tourne mon regard sur une tignasse rouge qui dépasse du drap. Les yeux fermés paisiblement, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il me donne l'impression d'un ange comme ça. Je m'approche sans me hâter vers le lieutenant de la sixième et m'accroupis au bord du futon. Ma main vient caresser ce beau visage. Renji... oui, pour moi, c'est vraiment un joli petit ange. Je n'ai jamais comparé quiconque à cette créature, que ce soit avec mes conquêtes ou autre. Non. Renji est le premier et mon comportement et ma pensée m'étonneront toujours. N'importe qui qui entrerait dans cette pièce y verra un sourire chaleureux et doux sur ma bouche, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé mis à part Rangiku. Mais il y a une grande différence entre elle et lui: Matsumoto est une amie rien de plus, même si j'ai essayé en vain de sortir avec elle à l'époque. Abarai est... comment dire... quelqu'un à qui je peux entièrement offrir mon coeur.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Mais il doit sûrement douter de moi après que Bya-kun l'ait averti bien qu'il ne lui ai pas donné d'explications sur le sujet. Si Renji venait à savoir que j'ai couché avec d'autres personnes, il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. Ça me fait mal de penser ça mais je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Oh c'est pas vrai! Voilà que je m'inquiète pour un bambin comme lui! Mais que se passe-t-il dans ma pauvre petite tête?... Oh non, me dites pas que c'est l'« amour »?... Amour, amour, amour... Je vois maintenant les effets que ça peut avoir dans des circonstances pareilles. Bon, soit! Je l'aime, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé ça mais je l'aime, bien!... Est-ce que lui il m'aime? Abarai Renji m'aime? Ben tiens! Manquait plus qu'il se mette à gémir et à ouvrir ses belles prunelles!

-Nnh...

-Bonjour rayon de soleil! M'exclame-je avec enthousiasme. As-tu bien dormi?

Il papillonne des yeux plusieurs fois et se redresse à l'aide de ses bras.

-Ichimaru-taicho?

-Oui, c'est moi mon chou!

-P-Pardon?

Il est encore ensommeillé, ça se voit.

-Tu veux te lever Renji?

Pour toute réponse, il retombe lourdement sur son oreiller avant de soupirer et de me demander l'heure. Ce n'est pas courant de lire une montre chez nous mais au moins, ça nous aide des fois le temps. Alors, je lui répond à la logique en regardant à travers la fenêtre:

-Il est l'heure de se lever et de retourner travailler!

-Quoi?

Il se lève brusquement et tâte par terre pour trouver ses vêtements en marmonnant qu'il va se faire tuer par Kuchiki. Je le lui indique du doigt les bouts de tissu qui ont été négligemment mis de côté. Il les attrape et court vers la salle d'eau pour s'y enfermer. Et ben, il a encore de la pudeur celui-là! Maintenant que nous sommes amants, pourquoi il ne s'habille pas devant moi? Question bête bien sûr, c'est une question d'habitude! Je croise les jambes en tailleur et posa l'index sur mon menton. Il faut que je l'invite encore une soirée, je l'aime beaucoup trop... mais c'est sans compté sur Bya-kun qui osera s'interposer entre nous vu le manque de respect que j'ai eu envers lui la dernière fois. C'est vrai, j'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin en l'invitant à se battre contre moi. Mon sourire s'étire. Quel crétin je fais des fois! Ah, Renji sors enfin! Il semble qu'il a du mal à serrer la ceinture de son habit de shinigami. Alors c'est avec une marche nonchalante que j'arrive derrière son dos. Je prend délicatement des mains le tissu et y fais un noeud correct en un rien de temps. Tiens tiens, il rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Le rouge lui va bien avec ses cheveux. Mes bras se resserrent autour de sa taille et ma tête se pose tranquillement sur son cou.

-A-Arigato Ichim-

Je ne l'ai pas laissé le temps de terminer ce qu'il allait dire, mon doigt posé sur sa bouche.

-Tu peux m'appeler Gin.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

-Travaille bien Renji!

-... Hai... Gin.

Oh! C'est quoi ce léger sourire? Il est encore plus beau comme ça!

-Tu voudras revenir ce soir?

-Euh, pourquoi pas!

-Dis-moi Renji, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins: est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Et bien... euh...

-Moi je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te forcer et tu le sais.

Nous en avons parler hier soir avant l'acte. Je voulais vraiment découvrir si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi Renji cette fois. Il m'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil depuis ma petite excursion au bureau de la sixième. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir maintenant mais ce sera lui qui choisira. Je n'ai pas envie de le séquestrer comme ce bon vieux Jyu-chan. Comme j'ai passé de bon moments avec lui! Mais aussi de mauvais. Il a tout découvert et s'en est allé, me laissant en plan. Je ne peux pas le contredire, je suis d'un tel charme que je pourrai avoir n'importe qui d'un claquement de doigt! Et ce doit être ça qu'il reproche actuellement: courir après les jeunes ou les âgés de quelques années. Oui quelques années, pas quelques siècles! Ne m'imaginez pas avec ce vieux crouton de Soutaicho! Enfin bon, j'espère que les sentiments du lieutenant partagent les miens. S'il dit oui, je jure de le respecter et de lui rester fidèle! S'il dit non, je me morfondrai comme une vierge amoureuse ou la deuxième option... ben j'irai voir ailleurs! Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on aime déjà quelqu'un.

-Ichimar- euh, Gin?

-Euh oui oui! Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je... enfin, ne croyez pas que je fais ça pour votre plaisir... je vous aime... vraiment.

-Oh c'est vrai?

Comme pour le prouver, il se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il se tient droit et attend ma réaction qui ne tarde pas.

-Oohh que c'est chou! Dis-je en me jetant sur lui.

Fin Pov Gin

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki entra dans son bureau... vide. Okay, qui dit bureau vide dit pas de lieutenant. Pas de lieutenant, pas de Abarai Renji. Pas de Abarai Renji, plus de paperasse. Pas de Renji = Renard = Ichimaru Gin. Le brun soupira nerveusement. Où était donc passé son lieutenant?

Ukitake se tenant derrière lui siffla.

-Et ben, Abarai fukutaicho est en retard!

-Comme toujours.

-Vraiment?

Le capitaine de la treizième étira un petit sourire.

-Alors on va en profiter un peu! Dit-il en sautant sur Byakuya qui écarquilla des yeux.

Le noble essaya en vain de se dégager de la prise de son petit ami (enfin, si on peut qualifier Jyushiro de « petit » XD). Petit ami qui décida de la resserrer (la prise).

-Jyu-Jyushiro! Qu'est-ce qu-

-Mossieur Kuchiki! Coupa ce dernier. Maintenant que tu vas te marier sous peu, j'imagine que tu ignore le mode d'emploi!

-Le... mode d'emploi?

-Okay! J'épargne les belles phrases! Sais-tu embrasser?

Byakuya rougit fortement. Embrasser? Il avait vu maintes fois des gens s'embrasser et il inclus la fois où il avait surpris sa mère plaquer son oncle contre la paroi du manoir et de l'embrasser sensuellement (on en voit pas souvent des femmes qui prennent les rennes o.O) mais de là à le pratiquer, il en était incapable.

-Arrêtez un peu vos enfantillages!

-Oh c'est bien loin d'être un jeu pour enfant Bya-kun! Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre!

Jyushiro mit une main derrière la nuque de Kuchiki qui arborait une belle couleur. Le visage du plus âgé s'approcha et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du plus jeune pour finalement les poser délicatement sur celles-ci. Un baiser bref pour commencer, c'est ce que pensait Ukitake. Il valait mieux ne pas trop se précipiter. Il se retira pour observer un Byakuya assez mignon. Celui-ci mis ses mains sur les épaules de l'ainé et essaya de le tenir à distance car il se trouvait trop près de son presque amant à son goût. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, s'en serait fini de lui.

-Jyushiro, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir!

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte toujours ouverte.

-C'est vrai!

Il lâcha le brun, se dirigea vers l'entrée pour la fermer et retourna vite fait, bien fait auprès de Byakuya.

-Maintenant, à toi!

-... Plaît-il?

Jyushiro sourit devant l'incompréhension du jeune. Alors il annonça de but en blanc:

-Embrasses-moi!

-Quoi?

Le plus vieux remit ses bras là où ils étaient (c'est-à-dire, autour de la taille de Byakuya) et attendit. Le noble comprit que s'il veut que Jyushiro le laisse tranquille pour mieux marmonner ses plans de meurtre destinés au capitaine de la troisième division, il devra embrasser sa moitié. C'est alors avec un peu d'agacement (ben oui, quand on est amoureux de la personne qui se tient devant vous, on est pas vraiment agacé =D) et d'une jolie couleur voyante sur les joues qu'il se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds et posa timidement sa bouche contre celle de l'autre. Il se retira aussi vite que Ukitake l'avait fait la première fois et baissa la tête, gêné. Jyushiro sourit chaleureusement, content que le masque du noble tombe enfin. Il réitéra le baiser en maintenant la nuque du brun avec une de ses mains, l'autre étant sur la taille du corps près de lui. L'ainé demanda l'accès et contre toute attente, Byakuya le lui permit et mit ses mains autour du cou de son amoureux, rejetant sa fierté de Kuchiki une seconde fois (oui, la première fois, c'est d'avoir demandé la main de Hisana rappelez-vous!). Ils restèrent ainsi là, s'embrassant plus ou moins langoureusement jusqu'à ce que le noble interrompit le baiser en sentant une main curieuse entrer dans son kimono qu'il prit sur le fait.

-Pas ici, ordonna sèchement Byakuya en espérant se faire comprendre.

-Rabat joie! Remarqua l'autre en souriant de plus belle et en s'écartant. Mais tu as raison! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment! Mais n'y a-t-il pas autre chose?

-Pardon?

-Aurais-tu peur?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Aurais-tu peur qu'on aille si loin?

-...

* * *

Pov Byakuya

Peur d'aller loin hein? Et bien, oui, je l'avoue. Je trouve que les choses se passent vite, trop vite et je ne voudrai pas regretter ensuite. Je croise les bras et baisse la tête, qui doit être rouge pivoine. Oui, j'ai peur. J'essaye de ne pas montrer ce sentiment devant lui. Je sens des bras se serrer contre moi et une voix me murmurer à l'oreille:

-Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer. De toutes façons, je préfère attendre encore. Je n'étais pas conscient de ce geste venant de ma part, je suis désolé.

Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, réconforté. Timidement, je fis passer les miens en-dessous des siens et les remonter dans son dos. Si les conditions actuelles n'étaient pas si difficiles, j'aurai volontiers accéder à l'amour que les lois. Heureusement que Hisana est là pour me couvrir. C'est une personne avec qui on peu se confier librement et bien que je l'aime en partie, Jyushiro sera toujours et à jamais celui que j'aimerai. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué?

-Excusez-moi Taicho, je suis en retard! s'exclama une voix ô combien discrète qui a eu pour effet de nous écarter aussi vite que l'éclair.

Ce Abarai Renji. Finalement j'aurai bien aimé qu'il soit absent en ce moment. J'espère qu'il n'a rien vu!

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre! Court je sais mais je n'y peux rien! -_-'' Je préviens tout de suite, je vais avoir du ma à terminer le suivant car j'ai déjà un autre chapitre sur le feu!

Mayuri: Ouais, encore une excuse bidon pour éviter de travailler!

O.O Mais c'est vrai!

Szayel: Tu vas plutôt aller parler à ton petit ami Msn et son perso pervers!

O.O Si je fais ça, je vais me faire trucider par les lecteurs qui attendent là! Et c'est pas mon petit ami!

Ben sinon, un p'tit commentaire? Je rappelle, critiques acceptées! (je dis juste pour ceux qui aiment pas le GinRen -_-'')


	10. Gomenasai!

Bonjour tout le monde... Excusez-moi de mon énorme retard mais je commence à peine ma Première L et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps entre les fics et les contrôles qui se préparent T.T Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, j'y suis toujours dessus mais il va falloir attendre les vacances je crois... Ou je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de poster le plus tôt possible! Mais pour l'instant, mettez votre mal en patience s'il vous plaît. Gomenasai!


	11. Chapter 11

**Passé et futur douloureux**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship. **

**Résumé: Pourquoi je les entends se disputer tous les soirs... pourquoi je ne les entends plus tous les soirs... pourquoi suis-je né en tant que Kuchiki...**

**Raiting: M **

**Pairing: UkiBya **

**Note: Alors alors... ce chapitre est un peu spéciale voire très spéciale et certaines personnes ont certainement remarqué que, à partir de là, le raiting a changé.**

** /!\ Warning, scène explicite! /!\ Ce sera le dernier chapitre et cette histoire sera enfin close!**

**Merci beaucoup à Malys pour ta review du chapitre 2! Oui c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur de frappe ^^'' Excuse-moi, je vais essayer de rectifier cela!**

**Merci aussi à Jyuune-chan à qui j'ai fait beaucoup attendre cette suite et j'en suis désolée! J'ais vraiment pas d'excuses cette fois à part le sacré manque d'inspiration!**

**Merci à Mayuuki à qui je n'en veut pas de ne pas avoir reviewé avant car pour moi, si une histoire est écrite juste dans le but d'avoir des review, ce n'est plus du tout une histoire! =(**

**Encore désolée de mon retard (faut le dire, un an ça fait long T_T)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture! (Désolée pour ce lemon, c'est mon premier)**

* * *

Pov Byakuya

Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées depuis mon mariage avec Hisana. J'ai appris qu'elle recherchait sa soeur dans Rukongai, aujourd'hui adoptée dans ma famille tel était le souhait de ma femme avant sa mort il y a cinquante ans. Rukia arbore les même goûts que ma mère, à savoir cet espèce d'animal Chappy et donc mon oncle et beau-père est obligé d'amener deux fois plus de ces choses en revenant du monde réel. J'ai eu vent également de rumeurs de mes serviteurs comme quoi ce dernier fait beaucoup plus de bruit que ma mère durant leurs étreintes amoureuses. C'est une chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Les premières années après la mort d'Hisana, j'ai commencé à voir de moins en moins Jyushiro mais avec les récents évènements, je n'ai pas pu le voir tout court.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'était introduit dans le Sereitei avec ses amis pour sauver ma petite soeur que j'avais failli tuer mais que j'ai pu protéger de la lame de ce sale renard de Ichimaru. A ce propos, Renji m'avait avoué il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il avait eu une relation avec lui mais que maintenant, il refait sa vie avec Rukia. Dommage qu'il soit des deux penchants. Je n'étais pas consentant au départ mais je fais confiance à ma soeur. Après tout, je lui ai fais assez de mal comme ça et à Jyushiro indirectement. Il n'avait pas aimé mon attitude envers sa subordonnée mais c'était comme si je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais promis à mon père que je respecterai les règles de la Soul Society mais j'avais également promis à ma défunte femme de protéger sa petite soeur.

Pourquoi j'ai choisi celle de mon défunt père? Il y a cinquante ans, ma mère m'a raconté sa jeunesse comme si elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance. C'était Tsukiyo qui lui en avait parlé. Mon père était très différent avant qu'il ne devienne un véritable shinigami. Il était comme moi, jeune. Je ne l'avais pas cru au début mais en me remémorant ma vie, j'ai compris que je devenais comme lui. Je sais maintenant que les règles du clan façonnent ce que l'on est pas. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu critiquer mon père depuis qu'elle est réintégrée dans le clan. Les années qui l'ont mise à l'écart lui ont permis de réfléchir et de s'apaiser.

Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil sur Hisana. Je contemple sa photo une dernière fois avant de refermer les pans sur les offrandes et les encens éteints. Je soupire et replace un des pans de mon haori noir sur mon kimono blanc.

Encore combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter sa mort? Je n'y arrive pas et peut-être jamais. Et j'ai l'impression que je délaisse beaucoup mon amant pour venir lui ''rendre visite''.

-Byakuya?

Jyushiro. Je sais que c'est lui. Je ne me retourne pourtant pas. Une paire de bras m'enlacent et me serrent.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait à l'idée?

-... Non.

-Byakuya, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses tout le temps à elle que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Oui, c'est peut-être vrai. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Mes mains se posent sur ses avant-bras et les serrent à leurs tours. Le problème est que, quand je pense à lui, je me rappelle la scène du baiser que nous avons échangé dans mon bureau. Cinquante ans, ça fait beaucoup. Je ne l'ai vu que de brefs moment durant ces cinquante ans et jamais nous avions été seuls à cause de beaucoup de choses imprévues. Et pourtant, il est resté sans problèmes à mes côtés inconsciemment.

Mes jambes fléchissent légèrement, signe que je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui. Jyushiro le sent et me demande d'aller me reposer. Je ne proteste pas contre toute attente. Ma tête est assez remplie comme ça et rester des heures debout l'autel de Hisana m'a épuisé. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller tout de suite. Avant que les bras de Jyushiro ne se desserrent, les miens s'en accrochent. Je n'ose toujours pas, même actuellement, lui demander de m'embrasser.

Je le sens qui me retourne et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux d'appréhension. Il s'écarte de quelques centimètres de mon visage puis recommence à m'embrasser cette fois un peu plus profondément. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de ma taille. Nos langues s'entremêlent. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Hisana. A cette pensée, je me rappelle que j'avais hésité plusieurs fois à passer à l'acte avec elle et elle de même. Le conseil du clan Kuchiki voulait un héritier et il fallait forcément passer par là.

Maintenant, je refuse de me remarier et le clan le comprend bien. Je leur ai déballé mes quatre vérités et, même si certains ont protesté, je me suis libéré du poids le plus lourd que j'ai porté depuis des années.

Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air. Je pose ma tête son cou et renifle doucement son parfum léger. Cela m'avait manqué. Le fait d'être avec celui que j'aime m'avait beaucoup manqué. Il dénoue ses bras et pose ses mains tendrement sur chacune de mes joues pour me regarder avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et un sourire magnifique. A ce moment-là, je voulais l'embrasser encore...

-Hum hum!

… Mais mon oncle n'est décidément pas de cet avis. Jyushiro s'écarte de moi, rouge de gêne et souriant bêtement. Moi, je lance des regard à mon oncle qui en disaient long sur son avenir. Il continue sans gêne:

-Si vous voulez que le manoir soit vidé avant le soir, je peux vous être utile!

-Oji-san, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir?

-Pour rien mon petit Bya! Dit-il en laissant son sourire idiot scotché sur son visage. Je voulais seulement savoir si c'était du sérieux entre vous et apparemment, je ne suis pas déçu d'apprendre que oui!

Une chose est sûre, mon oncle ne sait pas lire les atmosphère et quand il faut intervenir au bon moment. J'évite de soupirer d'agacement contre cet imbécile de parent qui me sert de beau-père. Comme si il savait que je me défoulerai sur lui, Jyushiro se mit à s'exclamer:

-Ano... Koga-san, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai trouver la sortie du manoir si possible!

-Tu pars déjà? Ai-je demandé avec étonnement (intérieurement).

-Oui, désolé! Je ne vais quand même pas laisser Kiyone et Kotsubaki faire tout les papiers à ma place! Si tu veux...

A partir de là, il commence soudainement à chuchoter.

-...on se voit ce soir?

Je hoche la tête, laissant passer un peu de rougeurs sur mes joues. Mon oncle a essayé de tendre l'oreille mais dommage pour lui, je lui en dissuade très vite en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Jyushiro parti, je me retrouve seul dans le jardin après avoir supporter les hypothèses plus que débiles de mon oncle durant ce qui me semblait une éternité. Heureusement que ma mère est venu me sauver sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurai fait. Je m'appuie contre un des cerisiers du jardin et je me laisse tomber à terre, dos contre le tronc, observant et écoutant le bruit du vent qui caresse légèrement ma peau et mes cheveux. C'est si doux et si apaisant. Combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti une telle paix à l'intérieur de moi-même? Je me souviens que c'était aussi à cet endroit qu'il était venu me voir le jour où il est devenu capitaine de la treizième division.

_-Ohayo Bya-kun! Comment ça va depuis le temps?_

_-Ukitake-san?_

_Je suis vraiment surpris. Tiens, il porte un haori de capitaine?_

_-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis capitaine de la treizième division! Je suis content d'en être arrivé là!_

_-Et il est pas le seul Byakuya-bo! A répliqué Yoruichi. On est tous venus te voir pour te montrer à quel point tu es faible face à nous!_

_-Sale chat! Tu verras qu'un jour mon shunpo dépassera le tien et je deviendrai le capitaine le plus puissant de tout le Gotei 13! ai-je répliqué à mon tour sur le coup de l'énervement._

_-Ah alors pour cela, il faut réussir à battre Yama-jii! Dit Shunsui d'un ton nonchalant. Même si en apparence il est très vieux, il reste très puissant!_

_-Oui, c'est vrai..., approuve Ukitake-san. _

Shihouin Yoruichi. Maintenant que j'ai appris que tu n'es pas une traitresse, je te regarde autrement. Toi et Kisuke m'avaient tellement dégoûté auparavant que je voulais vous tuer. Mais bon, le passé est le passé. Un passé qui était vraiment douloureux. A cet âge-là, je ne savais pas que mon futur aussi allait être aussi douloureux.

-Ah Byakuya, tu étais là!

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et contempla le jardin d'un regard serein. Finalement, elle me fixa ensuite, arborant un de ses plus beaux sourires dont je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder. Elle me dit qu'elle se souvient la fois où j'avais mes six ans, je tenais la main de ma mère qui me guidait dans le jardin. Passant près du bord de l'eau, je m'amusais à regarder les belles carpes qui venaient à la surface par curiosité.

_-Oka-san?_

_-Oui mon chéri?_

_-Pourquoi ces animaux ont des écailles?_

_-C'est la nature mon chéri. La nature décide à elle seule de comment se forme chaque espèce. Et ceux-ci ont des écailles! On les appelle les poissons!_

_-Poissons..._

_-Oui, c'est ça mon petit Byakuya!_

_-Alors, la nature a formé aussi Otou-san? _

_-... Hein?_

_-Otou-san est toujours fâché Oka-san. C'est aussi la nature?_

Ma mère m'a pris alors dans ses bras et n'a pas tenté de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas la nature qui a façonné mon défunt père, mais les lois dures du clan Kuchiki. Finalement, pourquoi suis-je un Kuchiki? Peut-être que c'est mon destin. Après tout, il était sûrement prévu que je perde ma mère une fois, que je perde mes amis une fois aussi, que je perde mon père, que je perde ma femme... que je perde ce que je suis réellement. Mais peut-être qu'il était écrit aussi que je rencontre Ukitake Jyushiro, que je me mette à l'aimer, que je retrouve Rukia, que je retrouve ma mère, que mon beau-père soit mon oncle, et que, à la fin, je sois sauvé.

Un léger sourire vient s'étaler sur mon visage. Oui, je suis sauvé au final. Depuis cinquante ans, j'ai toujours été sauvé. J'ai été sauvé par Jyushiro, par ma mère, par Hisana... et Kurosaki. Je le sens au fond de moi-même, je suis enfin heureux. J'ai réussi par la même occasion à respecter ma promesse.

Je me lève et me retourne vers ma mère que je serre dans mes bras tendrement.

-B-Byakuya? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon coeur?

-Merci... Oka-san.

-Bya-

Elle s'arrête dans sa lancée puis se tut le reste du temps de mon étreinte qu'elle fini de partager avec moi. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'elle sourit aussi.

* * *

Pov Aoi

Je suis contente. Vraiment, vraiment contente. Je suis tellement heureuse que quelques larmes montent à mes yeux pour couler de joie sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le bonheur que peut apporter un enfant à sa mère et finalement, je l'ai trouvé et j'ai retrouvé mon fils. Byakuya... je me serre encore plus fort contre lui. Je ne veux plus le lâcher, ce moment est beaucoup trop court alors je veux le faire durer, durer encore et encore. Byakuya, tu m'as tellement manqué. Il a réussi à la tenir...

_-Promet-moi de rester comme tu es Byakuya... Ne change surtout pas... Tu es mieux comme ça... _

_-Oui, je te le promets. _

Comme cette nuit-là, je n'ai plus voulu le lâcher. Je ne veux plus le perdre ni être séparée de lui.

Malheureusement, il y a un temps pour tout. Mon fils commence à se détacher doucement de moi et c'est là que je vis son sourire. Un sourire normal à la vue des autres, mais pour moi, c'est un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Je retire mes mains de ses vêtements et je commence soudainement à pouffer pour moi-même. Byakuya me demande:

-Qu'y a-t-il mère?

-Si il n'y avait pas eu Koga, j'aurai été amoureuse de toi!

La surprise se lit dans son expression suivit d'une rougeur. Je continue alors de le taquiner:

-Mais qu'il y ait Koga ou pas, tu serais déjà en couple avec Ukitake-san!

-Mère...

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

-Non merci, répond-t-il en commençant à partir direction la maison.

Dommage, je voulais savoir si il a déjà couché avec lui.

Fin Pov Aoi

* * *

Un éternuement retentit dans les quartiers de la treizième division. Ukitake Jyushiro se frotta le nez contre son index, frustré d'avoir déjà éternué des millions de fois pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il pensa alors qu'il devait avoir un rhume.

* * *

La nuit arriva en de bons termes. Byakuya n'avait pas cessé d'être harcelé par Koga qui voulait en savoir plus sur la relation entre lui et Ukitake et comme toujours, le noble l'envoya sur les roses. Après tout, qui voudrait raconter ce que vous faîtes avec votre amoureux ou amoureuse? Surtout si cela concernait des choses plutôt personnelles.

-Ojisan, s'il vous plaît et je ne vous l'implorerai qu'une seule fois: arrêtez de vouloir tout savoir à mon sujet!

-Maaiiieeuuhh Bya est méééchaannt! Je ne pense qu'à ton bien! Imagine que ton petit ami ne soit avec toi que pour le plaisir!

-On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas Koga-ojisan.

Koga croisa les bras de mécontentement tel un enfant qui boudait sa mère. Aoi s'approcha de lui en lui tapotant sur la tête comme si c'était un brave toutou (tiens, on est passé du bébé au toutou, quelle gradation XD) ce qui a eu pour effet non pas le réconfort mais le désarroi total. Du coup, le beau-père se retrouve agenouillé au coin de la pièce faisant apparaître ses ondes négatives, murmurant des phrases inaudibles.

-Allons allons mon chéri! Répliqua sa femme. Ne soit pas dans cet état-là! Après tout, tu le harcèle depuis qu'il nous a avoué sortir avec quelqu'un alors tu le mérites un peu!

-... Demo... Aoi-chan...

Koga lança un coup d'oeil vers les deux personnes derrière son dos. Il les trouvaient sadiques, tous les deux!

-Telle mère, telle fils..., murmura-t-il à nouveau en laissant couler des larmes.

Il avait l'air d'un misérable gamin du Rukongai en cet instant. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la ressemblance étonnante entre eux. Tous les deux lui avaient brisé le moral à jamais!

-VOUS ÊTES SANS PITIE! cria-t-il de désespoir.

-Ojisan, cessez cette comédie, ordonna le chef du clan en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-C'est un beau remue-ménage ici! S'exclama une voix familière.

Le capitaine de la treizième se tenait sur le seuil de la salle principale du clan Kuchiki, attendant la permission d'entrer, ce que fit immédiatement Byakuya. Jyushiro s'avança dans la pièce et jeta un oeil à l'âme misérable qu'était en ce moment même Koga Kuchiki.

-Ano... Kuchiki-san, tout va bien?

-Ukitake-san! Quel bonheur de vous revoir! Disait Aoi non sans gêne.

-Ah, moi de même!

-Vous arrivez à temps pour le dîner!

* * *

Pov Byakuya

Le dîner finit, nous discutons un peu autour de la table basse, mon oncle s'étant remis de sa dépression par une promesse de la part de ma mère (essayez de deviner ;) ). Jyushiro, qui est à côté de moi, me tient la main en cachette. Et il a raison de le faire derrière leurs yeux sinon je vais devoir supporter encore une fois mon stupide beau-père, et surtout, supporter aussi les quelques regards noirs que me lancent certains membres du clan qui discutaient entre eux. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser cela mais je n'en ai rien à faire, vraiment.

Cela terminé, mes parents se dirigent vers leur chambre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Moi et Jyushiro au contraire, nous partons prendre l'air dehors avec deux tasses de thé sencha (= thé vert japonais à la saveur végétale caractéristique). Nous nous asseyons sur l'herbe fraîche de la nuit à côté du même cerisier que j'ai quitté plus tôt avec ma mère. Je commence à m'y faire. Nous buvons alors tranquillement notre thé en parlant plus ou moins puis il me fait une remarque comme quoi la lune est pleine ce soir. Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est pleine. Comme ce fameux soir où elle a essayé de se cacher de ma vue, où elle a essayé de ne pas lire ma tristesse sur mon visage, de ne pas voir mes larmes couler. Mais là, tout est différent. Elle s'illumine de joie de me voir comme je suis. Aucune tristesse, aucun désespoir présents. J'ai tout pour lui plaire et lui aussi.

Jyushiro me coupe dans mes pensées en me demandant si je vais bien. Je lui répond que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie, que je n'avais jamais connu cela.

-Je suis content pour toi, Byakuya.

En disant cela, il se rapproche de moi lentement et m'embrasse tendrement. Je répond à son baiser sans hésiter, rougissant légèrement. Notre ballet dure un peu plus de deux minutes avant qu'une de ses mains ne s'appuie sur mon épaule pour me forcer à m'allonger sur l'herbe. Ce que je fit sans protester. Nous continuons à nous embrasser passionnément pendant que sa main enlève lentement un des pans de mon kimono, lui dévoilant mon épaule dénudé. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce geste-là, nous étions dans le bureau de ma division et je l'avais arrêté. Mais maintenant, je me laisse totalement allé. Sa main continue d'enlever le léger tissu qui couvrait une grande partie de mon bras puis elle s'attaque à enlever le deuxième pan.

Les lèvres de Jyushiro quittent les miennes pour aller à la rencontre de mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud qui me donne des frissons incontrôlables dans tous mon corps. Je rougis un peu plus. C'est la première fois que je ressens pareille sensation. Ne pouvant plus attendre, mon amant lèche en premier lieu mon cou avant de se mettre à la croquer légèrement puis à la sucer. Je frissonne encore plus. C'est comme si j'ai eu une décharge électrique. Il continue son geste et je finis par soupirer de plaisir, mes sourcils froncés vers l'extérieur, mes pommettes rouges comme jamais. Son manège dure encore quelques instants puis il quitte mon cou en laissant un suçon bien visible sur ma chair. Il descendit lentement, traçant une ligne invisible avec sa langue pour s'arrêter à mes... Je commence soudainement à gémir pour la première fois en le sentant lécher un des mes boutons de chair et pincer l'autre avec sa main. Les miennes de mains se crispent et se referment sous le cou du plaisir que je ressens en ce moment en même temps que mes pieds.

Je me fais violence pour éviter de gémir trop fort en me mordant ma lèvre inférieur. Mais apparemment, Jyushiro insiste et continue de suivre son parcours pour s'arrêter quelques secondes sur mon nombril puis de dénouer la ceinture du kimono qui lui barre la route. Je le vois qui se redresse légèrement pour me contempler. Je dois paraître vraiment faible face à lui, dénudé entièrement, mes membres crispés, haletant et je dois être d'une couleur bien voyante. Mais il ne dit rien, souriant de plaisir et vient m'embrasser encore une fois et me murmurer contre mes lèvres:

-Tu es beau, Byakuya.

Il repose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me remet à gémir entre deux baisers en sentant une nouvelle vague de plaisir monter en moi. Je le sens qui me caresse à ''cet'' endroit. Mes mains abandonnent l'herbe pour s'accrocher aux épaules de mon amant. Mes gémissements se font de plus en plus fort, sa main accélère le rythme jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'orgasme. Je fini par jouir dans sa main, haletant bruyamment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela et je ne suis pas prêt de reprendre mon souffle qu'il commence à me porter soudainement avec mes habits comme... une femme. Je rougis encore plus à cette pensée. Il se dirige vers ma chambre qui ne se trouve pas loin de l'endroit que l'on vient de quitter et me pose sur le futon avant de refermer la porte.

Jyushiro enlève à son tour son kimono et je peux à présent contempler son corps magnifique. Je vois une certaine rougeur apparaître et un sourire mal à l'aise inscrit sur son visage si beau. Il se rapproche de moi en se mettant entre mes jambes et m'embrasse encore et encore, nos deux peaux se touchant ainsi que nos érections. Mes mains passent derrière sa nuque tandis que mes jambes se fléchissent plus. Il me murmure à l'oreille:

-Détends-toi Byakuya.

-Jyu... Aah!

Je n'ai pas encore terminer de dire son nom qu'une douleur à un certain endroit m'envahit sous l'intrusion d'un de ses doigts. Il fait des va-et-vient lentement, le temps que je m'habitue à cette petite présence qui n'est pourtant rien face à ce que je vais recevoir plus tard. Si déjà un doigt me dérange, je me demande comment... La douleur revient brusquement et j'émets une plainte. J'ai senti un deuxième doigt entrer dans mon intimité qu'il fait bouger avec le premier. Là, j'ai quand même un peu mal. Un troisième s'enfonce un moment après puis il fait encore des va-et-vient. J'essaye de ne pas gémir trop fort tant bien que mal mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pourtant, la douleur se dissipe petit à petit quand Jyushiro trouve enfin le point érogène qui me fait gémir de plaisir, me faisant cambrer le dos.

Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi comme si cela faisait une éternité. Finalement, décidant que je suis assez préparé, il les retire et met son membre en face de l'entrée. Il se penche vers moi et me murmure des mots doux pour me détendre quand il commence à entrer lentement en moi. Mes mains sur son dos se crispent brusquement sous la vague de douleur. Ma plainte s'est fait plus forte. J'ai mal, mais alors vraiment mal. Cependant, j'oublie vite la douleur qui s'est emparé de moi quelques secondes pour laisser place au désir en sentant Jyushiro me caresser avec un rythme régulier. Dès qu'il fut entièrement en moi, il commence à bouger, s'enfonçant plus profondément, touchant mon point érogène de tout à l'heure. Je gémis fortement de plaisir et je ne m'arrête plus. J'entends également ses soupirs et râles de plaisirs. C'est si bon. Je le sens aller et venir plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons ensemble le septième ciel. Je me suis libéré dans la main de mon amant et lui s'est libéré à l'intérieur de moi. Nous haletons bruyamment, essayant de reprendre notre souffle puis Jyushiro se retire et s'affale à mes côtés, en sueur ainsi que moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et ma tête se niche dans son cou.

-Bya... je t'aime, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

Moi en revanche, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'air qui me manque. En même temps, c'est ma première fois et c'est assez épuisant. J'ai quand même la volonté de lui dire à mon tour en souriant:

-Moi... aussi... Jyu... je t'aime.

Je ne peux tenir plus et je m'endors paisiblement dans ses bras réconfortants. Je ne sais pas si lui aussi s'est endormi mais dans tous les cas, j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit en sa compagnie.

* * *

J'ouvre faiblement les yeux suite à une lumière éblouissante sur mon visage. Je grogne un peu malgré moi. J'ai beau dire aux domestiques de ne pas oublier de fermer les portes mais apparemment, celle de ma chambre est restée ouverte. Je referme mes yeux et plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller mais une main vient me secouer doucement l'épaule et c'est là que j'entends la voix que je voulais:

-Bya, on arrête de dormir, il est bientôt midi!

-Jyu, laisses-moi tranquille...

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas! J'ai prévenu les divisions six et treize qu'ils ont congé alors j'aimerai en profiter un maximum d'être en ta charmante compagnie.

Soupir de ma part. Je me tourne sur le dos et essaye de me redresser mais une violente douleur me saisit au niveau du bassin. Je grimace un peu puis j'entends mon amant me dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris:

-Tiens, Ichigo-kun ne m'avait pas dit que ça te ferait autant mal!

-... Kurosaki?

-Oui, c'est lui! Comme c'était notre première nuit ensemble, je lui ai demandé, avant qu'il ne parte dans le monde réel, s'il pouvait m'apprendre quelques trucs sur le mode d'emploi!

Je reste un peu interdit et surpris. Comment Kurosaki peut connaître ces choses-là? Et comme si il a lu dans mes pensées, Jyushiro me répond:

-En fait, peu de personnes le savent mais Ichigo-kun sort avec le Quincy, Ishida Uryu si je me rappelle bien depuis bientôt trois mois alors je me suis dit qu'il devait s'y connaître dans la matière!

Un shinigami remplaçant et un Quincy? Je croyais que dans les deux cas, les relations étaient bien étroites mais de là à former un couple... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser plus que mon oncle déboule dans ma chambre en nous pointant du doigt, un air triomphant sur le visage. Je soupire. Je sens que ma vie avec lui ne sera pas de tout repos.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre et fin de la fic entière! Enfin une de close et il était temps! Voilà quand même un an que je devais la finir et je suis encore une fois désolée! Maintenant, je vais essayer de me pencher sur mes révisions et essayer aussi de terminer les autres fics après mon oral! T_T**


End file.
